Little Pieces of their Hearts
by Ayrin99
Summary: Losing Mon-El again had hurt just as much or even worse than when she did it the first time a year ago, mainly after knowing the news that would change her life forever. Fear, uncertainty and guilt will accompany Kara during this journey, but Will she be able to tell Mon-El?
1. Chapter 1

Kara couldn't believe that Mon-El had left a few weeks ago, but if there was something that she couldn't stop thinking was that last night they spent together _._

 _"Kara advanced with her head bowed deep in her own thoughts, stopping when she reached her loft's door moment in which her heart skipped a beat because of the person that was waiting for her there._

 _Mon-El looked at her as if he was waiting for her to react about his presence, but she couldn't do it, not when she had believed that she had said goodbye to him at the DEO. However, it seemed that she was wrong._

 _"Uh..., come in" she tried to smile while opening the door._

 _It had been a year since he had been there with her, eight years for him, which was making this a little bit weird for both._

 _"Did something happen?" she asked trying to understand what he was doing there._

 _"No, it's just..., you deserve for me to be honest" Mon-El answered making her frown before sitting on the couch. "My marriage with Imra was kind of a lie, I guess... Although that doesn't mean that I didn't learn to respect her and, even, love her" he tried to explained not looking at her. "We got married to avoid a war between Earth and Titan" he finally said. "I can't just leave without telling you this, my whole heart is yours, Kara and... I know that that's not going to change" Mon-EEl dared to hold her hands in his. "I'm so sorry about telling you this when I'm about to leave, but you deserved to know the truth" he avoided her gaze._

 _"Mon-El" a whispered scaped her lips while her mind was still processing his words. "Thank you for telling me" she said with a little smile. "I think I'm going to miss this" she murmured with fresh tears forming in her eyes._

 _They both kept silence, for a few seconds they were just staring at each other. Mon-El dared to put his right hand on her cheek, which made her lean on that touch, the same one she had missed so badly._

 _"Comets" she could hear him whispered while looking directly into her eyes, shorting the space between them._

 _At first she stood motionless, but after Mon-El's lips touched hers she couldn't stop herself, grabbing his face to keep him close, no wanting to break that kiss. Neither of them letting the other to take control, being an apasionanted fight between them, but creating a new memory for that old couch._

* * *

 _She woke up confused, feeling a kissed on her forehead, but smiling slightly because of the memories from last night, Was he going to stay?_

 _"I didn't want to wake you up" Mon-El whispered sitting on the bed. "I have to go" he brushed her hair away from her face. "I love you" he kissed her lips one last time. "I'm so sorry" he kissed her cheek before leaving her there alone, trying to understand how she could be losing him again, but knowing there was nothing she could do."_

Tears slided down her cheek _s_ while sitting on the couch, burying her face in her hands without wanting to open the door for her sister, who keep knocking until she decided to open it by herself.

She barely looked at her, but she really focused on the postickers her sister left on the table before sitting beside her. Alex was trying to make her talk, but she wasn't sure if her sister would get it, because she had tried to avoid that conversation for days. She had been saying that she was fine, but it was obvious that it was a lie.

"Were you crying?" her sister asked her as she started eating without answering. "Crinkle" Alex touched her forehead. "When are you going to answer? What happened with Mon-El?"

She looked away when she heard her ask, not wanting to answer that, so he shrugged causing the exasperation of her older sister, who watched her without knowing what she could do to get the slightest word.

She watched the postickers in her hands the exact moment her stomach refused to keep eating more food which surprised her, as well as Alex, who looked at her worried. This was not normal.

She left the food at the table before placing her both hands over her mouth before running to the bathroom, What was happening to her?

"Kara!" Alex yelled after her, genuinely worried about the health of her little sister, whom she found already leaning on the toilet. "Hey, hey, are you okay?" She grabbed her hair before offering her a towel so she could clean her mouth. "Do you want us to go to the couch?" her sister asked making her shake her head.

She didn't have enough strength to get back on her feet, so she just sat with her back against the wall shortly before letting the tears slide down her cheeks, How could this be happening?

She had denied those symptoms for days, she had thouth that everything was because of losing the love of her life again, but at this moment she was no longer sure, indeed, she could only think about one thing.

"We spent the night together," she sobbed, resting her head on her hands, wanting to be cautious with her words, feeling how her sister huged her, forcing her to rest her head on her shoulder.

This gesture only managed to increase her crying, leaning even more into the embrace of her older sister in an attempt to find protection between them.

Alex was stroking her hair as if she wanted to reassure her, make her forget everything that happened, how she felt at that moment, because her fears were becoming true.

"You really think so, don't you?" She heard her sister ask, which made her nod, she was not ready for this. "Do you want us to go to the DEO?" Alex asked.

She looked at her sister for a few seconds, not sure if she wanted to know if her uncertainties were accurate, but she did not have other option, so she ended up nodding slightly.

When they reached the DEO, everything collapsed around them again, causing her tears, her best friend wasn't there to welcome her, nor he would be in a while, because it was Brainy who walked towards them.

"Supergirl, you finally came back, there's a robbery in ..." He started talking quickly as Winn did when he had to warn her about something.

"We're not here for that," Alex interrupted, grabbing her sister's arm to pull her away.

"Is she sick?" Brainy questioned with concern as he watched her.

She sighed without knowing what to answer, because she was aware that her pale skin, dark circles under her eyes and messy hair let him understand that possibility. However, she chose to shrug and not answer anything, she still had no confidence to explain what could be happening, What if he told Mon-El?

She walked with her sister to the infirmary, feeling the nausea return because of the possibility that everything was true, so she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sat on the stretcher waiting for her sister to talk.

She kept her eyes closed during the whole process, a grimace on her face as she felt the gel on her abdomen, really waiting for her to tell her that it wasn't true and that she was wrong, but that never came, because the absence of words from her older sister was the only statement she needed.

"Kara" Alex's voice was a mere whisper, but it was enough to break her, because the tears began to slide down her cheeks. "They're both healthy" her sister said as if she wanted to give her a reason to calm down, what she seemed to achieve, because that made her open her eyes because of her last words.

"Two?" She questioned wanting to sit up, she wasn't sure if she was capable of taking care of a baby, How could she take care of two?

"Identical" Alex pointed out with fear of her reaction and the truth is that even she was afraid of herself. "Maybe we could try to contact with..." she did not allow her sister to continue.

"No," she denied. "He's going to leave again, his place is in the future and I can't force him to stay," she explained, knowing that she couldn't bear to be the reason why he stopped being a hero.

"Okay," her sister sighed. "Everything will be fine, I'll always be by your side." She hugged her looking to keep her calm, but this made her feel guilty, because she knew her next words were going to hurt Alex.

"I'm going back to Argo" she whispered making her sister to look at her. "I'll be back before they're born" she said trying to avoid her sister to continue getting angry.

"No, Kara ..., What if something happens to you?" Alex asked. "You will be vulnerable to everything, you're going to put yourself in danger" her sister said to what she shook her head.

"I'll be fine" she said. "I just need my mother" she admitted.

"And what about me?" Alex asked sitting next to her.

"You can always use the portal" she answered. "I'm not going to get you away from this" she said embracing her. "I'm scared" she whispered.

"I know, Kara, but you have to believe that everything will be fine" her sister kissed her hair.

She smiled slightly with her head resting on her sister's shoulder. She was excited, but she was mostly afraid of not knowing how she was going to face it, how she was going to take care of two babies and combine it with their work and be Supergirl, Should she stop doing it? She frowned, there would be time to find out.

However, she had to admit that it broke her heart to think that he would not be there to meet them, to see them grow, but, perhaps, it was the best for everyone, even though she knew that destiny always insisted on getting them together again.

 **I've been thinking about writing this fanfic for a while and I think I've finally managed to encourage myself to publish it. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think about it.**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. Chapter 2

Kara closed her eyes as she hugged her sister tightly, she was going to miss her, but she really needed to leave that city and find some peace and tranquility in the city which was her hometown.

"I'm going to miss you, Kara" her sister grabbed her face to look into her eyes, drying the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?" Alex asked, making her nod.

"I will" she said separating herself from her to get closer to J'onn, who after weeks without appearing by the DEO and finding out that she was leaving, he had decided to return to say goodbye to her.

"Come back soon, Supergirl" he hugged her making her smile.

At first, because of the uncertainty of whether the portal would work, he would be the one who would accompany her to Argo, but Brainy had offered to try to connect both portals, a fact that he had ended up getting.

"It's ready," Brainy said. "I'll leave it on so you can use it at any time," he explained.

"Thanks" she smiled slightly.

She looked at them one last time, the tears sliding down her sister's cheeks as well as her own, which she wiped trying not to lose her smile before turning determined to leave.

The next step she took was in which at some point was her father's laboratory, which made her stop for a few seconds, memories of afternoons there with him crowded her mind. Happiness flooded her after all those memories and, the truth is that in these moments she wish she could go back to any of those days.

She sighed caressing a small sculpture, one that had been made by her when she was only seven years old, the one her father had always kept close to him.

She caressed her belly for the first time being aware of the existence of her two babies, maybe they needed their father. The idea of them growing up without him destroyed her, but, again, the guilt of having to force him to stay there with them made her denied the idea.

"Kara?" Her mother's voice startled her, turning herself toward her. "What are you doing here? When did you arrive?" The questions confused her, which made her look at her mother without knowing what she should answer first.

However, before she could say anything her mom embraced her, so she closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to keep the tears from sliding her cheeks, she really needed this. When Alura separated her, she remained silent still without knowing what she should answer, since, honestly, she did not know how to explain it.

Her mother seemed to understand her insecurity, so she just grabbed her daughter's hand to guide her to the living room, where they ended up sitting on the couch before she ducked her head.

"Did something happened?" Her mom asked her directly, which made her sigh, what had not happened? "Kara, honey, I don't want to overwhelm you, but I need you to answer some of my questions if you want me to help you" she asked for it, only getting her daughter to look at her again, it was still not easy.

"I needed a change" she finally spoke.

"A change?" Her mother sat next to her. "What happened?" Alura asked softly as she brushed away the strands of hair that fell over her face.

"I'm scared about everything that is about to come" she whispered with fresh tears in her eyes. "A couple of days ago I found out that ..., uh ..." she could not find words to say it.

"That you're pregnant" completed her mother causing her own amazement, because she did not hesitate to look at her wanting to understand how she had known.

"How ... How did you know?" She could not help but question.

"It's obvious that something happens, in addition, you place your hand on your belly whenever you have the opportunity" her mom pointed to the hand that actually rested on her belly, it was instinctive. "Where is ...?"

"Mon-El?" She interrupted seeing her mom nod slightly. "In the future," she answered. "He was going to stay, but he found out about some problems... He can't abandon them, I should understand that better than anyone else," she explained, ducking her head. "I promised you that at some point I would tell you our story" she looked at her mom.

"You never did it" her mother said.

"I know," she sighed. "I hated him at first, he always gave me reasons to get angry, but if there was something I hated him for it was for making me feel in a way I didn't understand" A shy smile was drawn on her lips because the memories of those first weeks. "I had trouble admitting it, I did it, with him I could be myself, not Kara Danvers, not Supergirl, just me" she continued speaking, those had been happy weeks next to each other. "Everything seemed go well, for the first time I was happy with everything I had, until his parents appeared," she whispered the last part. "He lied to me, he thought I would judge him and I did" she admitted without being proud of that. "He refused to leave and her mother believed that the best option was to conquer the Earth, I couldn't allow it, so I challenged her in the ritual "Dakkam Ur"" she looked at her mother knowing that she would know what she was talking about.

"Did you win?" Her mom questioned her in a dubious tone, which made her shrug.

"I could say yes, I saved Earth, but for that I had to spread lead through the atmosphere, which killed hundreds of warriors and forced me to let Mon-El go," she explained with some anger, that stupid ritual had cost her so much. "I spent seven months centered on being Supergirl and when I saw him again..., I truly believed that everything would be like before" the tears began to slide down her cheeks. "He was going to stay, but they needed him in the future and I can't deny him to be the hero that I always thought he would become" she sobbed burying her face in her hands without wanting to continue talking, all this hurt too much.

Her mother said nothing, just hugged her allowing her to lean her head on her shoulder as she broke down in tears. Little by little she calmed down, which caused her mother to separate her from her and to grab her face, watching her for a few seconds.

"There are times when I think that life is not for me, that I don't deserve to be happy with the person I love," she admitted between sobs.

"Don't say that, honey" her mom dried her tears. "You deserve that life more than anyone, you've sacrificed a lot" she hugged her for a few seconds.

"I gave him the necklace" she said watching her mother smile slightly while holding her right hand, she wore the Legion's ring. "He said something about in case I needed him" she sighed, in those moments she wished to be able to contact with him and ask him to stay with her, but she could not.

"Are you going to tell him?" Her mother asked after keeping a few seconds in silence, making her shake her head. "He's the father,"

"I know, but I can't do that" she answered. "I will not deny them his existence" she assured getting her mother to look at her for a few seconds. "They are identical twins" she explained with a slight smile.

"How long are you going to stay?" Alura asked.

"A few months, I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "They will be born on Earth, but I will bring them whenever I can," she said, placing her hand on her belly again.

"I'll be happy to receive you whenever you come" her mom smiled. "You should think about what you want to do with Mon-El" she looked at her.

She nodded slightly. She should think about it, considering that the positive thing of all this is that the babies would have their father in their lives, however, the contras kept on winning, because she still believed that all she would do would be to force him to return even if that was not what he really wanted to do.

She sighed. She needed time to think about what she wanted to do.

* * *

She watched the ring carefully, she had spent days trying to understand if she could truly communicate with Mon-El through him, using devices that her father stored in the lab, some not knowing exactly how they worked, but trying equally. She frowned in frustration, when at last she had decided to tell him, everything turned against her.

She took it before sliding it down her finger giving up, maybe fate did not agree that she could tell him, maybe it was best for both.

She caressed it while closing her eyes, she wanted so much for him to be there with her that she would give anything to make him come back, to discover hi reaction, if he would be happy and excited as she was.

 _"Kara?" A voice took her out of her dream, a voice that she was able to recognize, so she opened her eyes only so that her heart would stop at what she was seeing. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" He questioned her, but she was too busy to find out how his hologram had appeared there._

 _"Mon-El?" She asked, wanting to corroborate that he was really there with her. "Is it really you?" She asked with some nervousness._

" _Yes, it's me, Why wouldn't it be?" She saw him smile slightly, which made her laugh, that was true, it was just that it seemed a lie. "Did something happen?" he asked making her nod slightly, it really happened something that involved both of them._

 _She ducked her head for a few seconds without knowing how to say it, because despite being watching him, she could not say it was a conversation in person, because she could not hug him or touch him._

 _"A few days ago ..." Her voice cut short at the nervousness. "I'm ... I'm pregnant, Mon-El," she finally said, not daring to look at him._

 _The absence of response only disturbed her, because she believed in the possibility that he had not liked the news, however, when she dared to look at him, she could see that a few seconds ago the tears had started to slide down his cheeks._

" _Is it true?" he asked making her nod. "Wait for me Kara, please do it, I'll go back as soon as I can, okay?" he begged her getting her to smile with tears falling down her cheeks. "I'll be there to help you" He said turning his head as if he was paying attention to something else. "I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed with a big smile drawn on his face._

" _I'll..., we'll be waiting for you, come back soon" she asked without being able to avoid continuing smiling._

" _I have to leave, but call me if you need something" he said goodbye before the hologram disappeared._

 _She felt like she had taken a great weight off, longing for that moment where they would finally be together."_

"Kara" someone hit her shoulder gently causing her to open her eyes slowly meeting her mother. "You have fallen asleep" her mom explained as she watched the ring, it had all been a dream, Mon-El continued to know nothing.

"I haven't succeeded, right?" She questioned holding her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, honey" her mother pushed her hair away from her face. "Tomorrow you can continue, let's go back home" she said grabbing her to help her get up.

She nodded, she would try again tomorrow, maybe she could ask Brainy for help, but what if this was a sign that she should not tell him?

 **I'm glad to know that you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this second chapter, tell me what you think, for example if you think that Kara should keep trying and not give up.**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	3. Chapter 3

Week after week, day after day Kara continued trying, but with the time passing the hope of hearing his voice was fading as well as her own security to tell him what was happening.

She had decided to return to the DEO for a day, see how things were going there and, perhaps, ask Brainy for help in contacting Mon-El. However, this decision had not been simple, because it had taken her some time to consider it, since she did not know if this was what she really wanted, indeed, during the last few days she had convinced herself that it was best that he did not know anything.

She turned on the portal hoping that Brainy's words were true and the other was connected so that she could reach the DEO, so, after limiting herself to observe the purple spectrum for a few seconds, she ended up taking the next step.

She watched everything carefully. It had been about a month and a half since she had been there for the last time, but the reality is that nothing seemed to have changed much. She advanced to the control of the organization, getting each of the agents to look at her rarely, a fact that at first confused her, but she soon understood, she was wearing kryptonian clothes.

"Supergirl, you're back!" Brainy exclaimed, approaching her. "Why did you come back so soon?" He asked the moment he found himself beside her.

"Where is Alex?" She questioned avoiding the previous question.

"Her loft, I think" he answered making her nod slightly. "Have you come to visit?" he asked, still looking for the reasons why she was there.

"I need your help" she admitted looking at him, noticing how he was a bit surprised by her answer, but without refusing to help her. "Is there any possibility of being able to get in touch with the Legion?" she asked directly.

"Eh ..., yes" he answered. "Am I allowed to ask why?" his curiosity was present in his tone of voice.

"I need to talk to Mon-El" she answered without wanting to give more explanations, sincerely she did not need Brainy to know so much information.

"Are you going to stay all day?" He asked, to which she nodded. "I'll let you know when it's ready," he communicated.

"Thanks" she smiled shortly before leaving.

She went to her sister's apartment, if there was someone she had missed during the time she had been away, it was her, so she really needed to see her.

She wanted everything to be a surprise, which meant that she did not warn her, appearing in her loft even without knowing if she would find her there. She stopped at her door being able to hear noise inside, a cry, a fact that confused her.

The confusion was reflected on both of their faces as they watched each other as if they wanted to understand what was happening to the other.

Her gaze went directly to the little one that her older sister was carrying.

"When did you come back?" Alex asked, letting her go inside, but without getting her to respond, because she was much more interested in observing the loft.

Her sister's apartment was full of toys scattered on the floor, a high chair near the dining table and a crib at the foot of the bed, Alex seemed to have been busy for the past month.

"Kara" her sister got her to turn to her with a questioning look. "Her name is Nora and she is eighteen months exactly, I'm fostering her, but if everything goes well I will be able to adopt her" her sister explained while she was looking at the baby girl, who rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Hi, Nora" she smiled caressing the baby's cheek, who only closed her greenish eyes before trying to hug Alex with a greater strength. "I'm so glad that you got it" she hugged her sister without wanting to scare the girl, because she moved to look at her again.

"Do you want to go with Kara?" Alex pointed her, getting the little girl to observe her for a few seconds before stretching her little arms towards her to hold her, what she did.

At first she could not help but be indecisive holding the child, without being sure if she was holding her properly, which made her watchful for any minimal complaint or movement the little girl could make, but she soon got used to it.

She watched Nora carefully, the baby seemed comfortable, pointing with her little hands to different parts of the apartment solely with the aim of getting their attention, a fact that she got, because, sincerely, she could not stop looking at her infected by her happiness, innocence and eager to discover. All of that made her wonder if this would be what she would feel while holding her future babies.

The girl pointed to the window accompanied by babbling, desperate for someone to understand, so she walked there wanting to discover what was that had earned Nora's attention by discovering a bird flying near the window.

Nora asked to be left on the floor, beginning to get nervous every second that her request was ignored, what she did, noting how she was walking to where her toys were.

"You've come back soon" Alex commented once the baby girl was distracted.

"I wanted to see how everything was going" she answered part of the reasons why she was there. "Everything is fine for what I see" she smiled infected by her sister, who nodded. "When will you know if you will be able to adopt her?" she asked with certain curiosity to know if that little girl would become her niece.

"Uh ..., a month, I think" her sister answered hesitantly, to which she nodded without wanting to make her nervous. "How are you doing?" her sister asked making her sigh, there were good days and bad days, but she did not want to worry her.

"Good," she replied, averting her gaze for a few seconds. "I've tried to get in touch with Mon-El," she whispered finally.

"Are you going to tell him?" Her sister questioned her, making her nod.

"I want him to know so he can also decide, it's the fair thing to do, right?" she explained almost indirectly asking her sister, who nodded slightly. "I asked Brainy for help" she communicated making Alex laugh while hugging her

She rested her head on her older sister's shoulder, closing her eyes, she had to admit it, she had missed her so much.

She would always keep a special memory of Argo, of her city, the one in which she grew up, and she was glad to know that she could visit whenever she wanted, but she could not deny the fact that the Earth had been her home for much longer, National City had been and being next to her family and friends was what she most appreciated.

She shook her head when she realized that she had just received a message from Brainy indicating that the moment she was ready they could talk to them, which made her keep her head down for a few seconds wondering if she was ready, but finally lifting her up.

"It's Brainy, it's ready" she communicated to her sister as she got up from the couch and approached little Nora, crouching down to her height. "I hope that the next time I see you, you will be a Danvers, little one" she stirred her brown hair before she stood up and went to the door with her sister. "You're a great mom, Alex, I wish I could be like you," she admired, making her sister smile.

"You will, Kara" her sister hugged her. "I hope you come back soon" Alex asked her to which she nodded slightly, because she was going to try to make another visit in a while.

Again at the DEO she met with Brainy in the training room, listening to his tireless questions about the reasons why she wanted to talk to Mon-El, but she did not answer, although it did not matter either, he was going to find out at the moment they contacted the Legion.

Her nervousness increased with each passing second, feeling as her heart seemed to want to escape from her chest.

"Brainy?" She heard a voice ask from the device he was carrying, it was Mon-El. "Brainy, has anything happened? Are you okay?" He questioned suddenly, but in the absence of an immediate response he continued talking. "Did something happen to Kara?" He asked, concern was present in his voice, which made her smile slightly remembered the words he said once, _"I still care about you."_

"No, we're fine, everyone," Brainy replied, looking at her as if he was waiting for her to speak. "I think Kara wants to tell you something," he explained.

She sighed trying to relax as she searched for the right words to start talking, it was not going to be easy to say.

"Mon-El" she named him thinking the words again. "I don't know how to tell you this, I would have liked to have told you before, but ..." She was silent for a few seconds, looking at Brainy, she was not so sure if she was able to do it.

"Kara?" Mon-El questioned as if he wanted to make sure she was still there.

"A few weeks ago ..." She began to speak confidently, but seeing herself interrupted by several alarms in the background, like Imra's screams giving orders.

"They are attacking us," he explained.

"Go, be a hero," she asked, still knowing that she was losing her chance. "It can wait," she assured without truly knowing if it was true, because she did not even know when she would return to Earth.

"Are you sure?" Mon-El showed insecurity. "If it's important you can tell me" she heard him say, to which she bit her lower lip meditating the proposal.

"Mon-El, we need you!" Winn exclaimed.

"It can wait" she answered again without being able to say anything else.

"I think we talk soon, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" she answered with a lump in the throat.

The moment they lost communication with them the tears slid down her cheeks almost unable to contain them.

She felt Brainy staring at her and, for a few seconds, she thought about telling him what was happening, but again the idea that he could say something to Mon-El before she could do it was present in her mind, so without saying anything, she left that room.

She only allowed herself to sob the moment she found herself alone in her father's lab, knowing that she had missed the opportunity to tell him and, truthfully, she was not sure she could try again.

She knew that it was not the fault of either of them, but after hearing the words of her best friend, she knew, that was his time and she could not deny him being there, doing what he loved, being the hero that she believed that he would be one day.

Mon-El was needed in the future and even knowing that raising these babies was not her sole decision, she chose to keep it a secret, even if it was only for a while.

 **Kara finally managed to contact Mon-El, although not everything has gone as expected. By the way, what do you think of Alex adopting Nora?**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	4. Chapter 4

Kara watched her reflection in the mirror, placing her hands on her already bulging belly still hidden under loose clothing, which she caressed wanting to offer protection.

It had been two months since she had gone to the DEO, but during this time Mon-El had made an attempt to contact her, as Brainy had said, whom she had asked to tell him that she would talk to him soon, that it was not important.

All these days had left her time to think and make a decision, she was not going to tell him, because she knew that she would not forgive herself if he had to give up everything that made him happy.

 _She went to the living room looking for her mother, they would return to the DEO to please her sister's request to do a check to make sure both babies were healthy. However, her heart stopped for a few seconds as she recognized the person that was waiting there with her mother, who had welcomed him in the most hospitable way possible._

 _She could see him sitting in the couch, wishing that his gaze would not find her hidden behind that wooden panel, having to breathe deeply to calm herself down._

 _Kara shook her head as she watched him again, she could not approach him, she was not prepared to have that conversation, much less if it involved doing it in person, so after drying the tears that had begun to slide down her cheeks earlier, she abandoned the hallway going to her room._

 _She sat on the bed with her eyes lost in the views she had from there while wondering how it was possible that he had appeared there, indeed, how did he know that she was in Argo? Who had told him? Brainy?_

 _She stopped breathing when she heard a knock on her door, relaxing after seeing that it was her mother who entered the room._

 _"He's worried," her mom said sitting down next to her, which made her duck her head. "It's your decision, Kara." Alura brushed the hair away from her face._

" _Do you think I should do it?" She asked looking directly into her mom's eyes, who just shrugged. "Do you think it will make him unhappy?" She questioned rather for herself._

 _"You have to be sure," her mom answered. "He just wants to make sure you're okay and he's not going to leave until he knows, your decision is if you want to tell him the whole truth or part," she said, making her nod._

 _She sighed thinking what she should do, this possibility was not going to have it again and it might make him stay with her, but what if she got the opposite?_

 _"I'm going to try," she whispered determinedly as she got up, watching as her mother smiled slightly at her._

 _Once again she found herself walking down the hallway this time to meet him, determined to speak once and for all, excited to be able to do so, but impatient to discover what his reaction would be._

 _She could not help feeling nervous the moment her gaze met his, who did not hesitate to move towards her with a slight smile drawn on his face, which made her smile. She wanted to hug him, but she did not, because that simple gesture could betray her, so she chose to grab his hand and, without giving him any explanation, she directed him to the garden where they could be alone._

" _You'd been ignoring me for two months" she heard him comment, to which she sighed. "Are you okay? You seemed nervous when you talked to me" he looked her straight in the eyes, concern written in them. "If something' is wrong and you need help, tell me, I told you I would be for anything you need" he remembered making her nod, but not knowing how to say it, she could not find words to do it._

 _His hand was still holding hers, which made her squeeze his for a few seconds before looking directly into his eyes asking him to trust her as she slowly brought his hand closer to her belly. She could feel him trying to pull back, but she would not let him, continuing until she wrapped her belly with his hand, who had his gaze fixed on the spot where she had placed it._

 _She watched him waiting for him to speak, but after not finding any kind of response on his face beyond surprise, she thought he was going to get angry, that this was not what he wanted and that he would leave._

 _However, to prove her wrong, Mon-El lifted her chin with his free hand, both losing in each other's eyes before melting into the most tender kiss._

A scream calling her managed to awaken her from her day dream, the tears slid down her cheeks at the slightest thought of being able to tell her, but she could not stand there watching herself in that mirror, because her mother was waiting for her in the lab to go to the DEO.

She tried to dry her tears by the time she reached her mom's side, knowing that it would be in vain since her mother would know what was happening just by looking at her.

Together they crossed that portal, finding themselves face to face with Brainy, who watched them for a few seconds fixing his gaze on her belly, which made her frown.

"Well, now you're showing" he could not help commenting making her look at him, since when did he know? "Mon-El has tried to get in touch a few minutes ago, just in case ..." he explained, but she shook her head to interrupt him, seeing him nod.

They went to the infirmary, the place where she expected to meet her sister and, indeed, Alex was there waiting impatiently to know the state of the babies.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked making them nod.

Her sister applied the gel on her belly before taking the echograph, smiling at her for a few seconds before fixing her attention on the screen in front of her, which made her close her eyes tightly when she heard their heartbeats.

"This two girls are healthy and much bigger than they should" she heard her comment causing her to open her eyes to look at her, Had her sister said girls? "Didn't you want to know?" her sister asked.

"Yes, I wanted to" she smiled slightly reassuring her sister. "I thought it would still be soon" she commented, still assimilating the news, but without avoiding smiling towards her mother, who caressed her hair.

"Congratulations, honey," her mom smiled back.

She honestly did not know how to react to the news, because she still could not believe that she was pregnant, much less that they were two girls. However, despite being excited, part of her was saddened, as she would have loved having Mon-El there with her, but the reality is that she had been the one to make that decision for him.

When they finished they went to the control where Nora, J'onn and Eliza seemed to be waiting for them, mainly the youngest one, because at the moment in which Nora identified them, the kid smiled asking to be left on the floor.

"Auntie Kara!" Nora shouted, opening her arms to hug her legs, which made her smile lightly as she picked her up.

"Hey, kiddo" she could not avoid tickling her, which caused the girl to move while laughing at the same time.

"What's your name, honey?" Alex asked the child making Nora look at her for a few seconds.

"Nora Danvers" the little girl smiled while answering as she looked at her sister, who was smiling, but tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Is it official?" she questioned seeing her sister nod, which made her hug her niece tightly before approaching her sister and hugging them both. "Congratulations" she whispered.

"Thanks" she heard answer to her sister, who wiped her tears the moment they separated.

She left Nora on the floor after her own request, noting how she was going back to J'onn and Eliza, who had watched the scene without participating in it. At that moment she looked at her mother and then at Eliza, the other time she had not had the opportunity to present them, so she grabbed her mother's hand to bring her closer.

"Mom, she's Eliza, my adoptive mom and Eliza, she's Alura, my mom" she presented them without being able to hide her smile, she never believed that this would happen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kara has talked so much about you and Alex that I can only say how grateful I am that you welcomed her" her mom explained being sincere with her words. "You have taken care of her and loved her when I couldn't do it, I owe you" she said.

"You don't," Eliza denied. "I think I wouldn't be able to imagine all these years without her, seeing her become the woman she is now," she commented as she watched her. "Hey, I had to find out because of Alex about the news" she looked at her expecting her to speak, but she could only apologize. "Congratulations" Eliza embraced her.

"Thanks" she smiled separating herself from her, turning to Nora when she heard that the kid was calling her. "What's up, sweetie?" she asked, bending down to her height.

"Babies" the little girl pointed to her belly causing the adoration of all those around her.

She could not help but embrace her, in a little while her little ones could play with Nora and, with luck, they would become inseparable, just as she was with Alex.

This was her family and, although she had decided to stay a couple of months more in Argo, she would soon return with the hope that her daughters would have a normal life, oblivious to the dangers of being an alien, however, she knew that not everything would be so simple.

 **They're girls! It's a short chapter and a little transition towards what is coming. I hope you liked it, thank you very much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to miss you" she whispered hugging her mother tightly, feeling the tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, honey" her mom grabbed her face to watch her. "We'll see each other soon, okay?" Her mom kissed her forehead as she fought to smile and avoid crying.

She nodded slightly to her mother's words knowing they were true, for her mom had promised her that she would be with her when the little ones were born, so without wanting to turn to her and regret that she was leaving Argo, she advanced to cross the portal.

She sighed. She was back in the DEO, back to her daily life, to be Kara Danvers and, in a while, maybe Supergirl. Despite being away, she knew that the city had missed its superhero, but, mainly, thye had wondered where she would be and the reasons why she had abandoned them during these months.

She looked for her sister in all the places she thought she could find her for, but it was Brainy who told her that Alex was waiting for her in her loft, so she decided to go there without even asking the reasons.

Indeed Alex was at the door with little Nora asleep in her arms, which made her try to avoid making even the slightest noise, because she did not want to wake her niece up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her sister curiously as she began to open the door.

"It's a surprise, it wouldn't be so if I told you" Alex responded to what she could not help but laugh lightly, that was true.

Nothing seemed strange when they went inside, watching Alex lay the girl on the couch before turning to her, however, her attention was focused on her room, she could hear noises coming from there, so she tried to move forward making that her sister grabbed her arm to prevent it.

She looked at her questioning, honestly, she was beginning not to understand what was happening, which was making her nervous looking for some kind of answer.

"Before you can say that you didn't need anything, you have to know that the only thing we wanted was to help you and give you a surprise" explained Alex making her frown, what was she referring to? "Come with me" her sister grabbed her hand to guide her

The first thing that caught her attention was the fact that J'onn and Eliza were there, however, her gaze was diverted to that small space in her room. They had placed two white cribs with decoration in a light pink color.

"Thanks ..." She made an attempt to wipe her tears. "But you didn't have to do it" she looked at the three of them, allowing Eliza to hug her.

"Yes, we had to, Kara" spoke Alex. "There are six weeks left and we wanted to help you" explained her sister. "There is one more thing" she said shortly before J'onn appeared with a pram for twins in the room.

"This is too much" she whispered with new tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much" she smiled opening her arms to hug everyone, unable to express how grateful she was to have them as a family and that her little ones were going to have them in their lives.

* * *

A week after returning they were celebrating Nora's second birthday, the first of many that they would celebrate with her.

Upon entering her sister's apartment, she wondered how much her sister's life had changed because of child's arrival, since it was no longer the fact that there were toys everywhere, but that the theme of the party was unicorns, all decorated with colors and glitter. This fact surprised her, because she really believed that her sister would choose some other theme, but apparently Nora had insisted after having to decide among several others, so her sister had not been left with another option.

"Auntie Kara!" Nora exclaimed, running to her, which caused her to lift her up and cause her laughter, a fact that made her smile contagious for her niece.

"Happy birthday, kiddo," she kissed her cheek before leaving her on the floor and allowing her to continue playing and walking among the guests there.

"Thank you for coming" her sister came to hug her.

"I wouldn't miss it for nothing" she replied with a smile. "Too many colors to be your house, huh?" she could not help commenting on what Alex laughed lightly.

She directed her gaze to the rest of the guests, finding some who did not know that she was pregnant and, the truth is that, at that time, it was more than evident the fact, so she did not miss receiving curious glances mainly from Lena and Sam, who after a few seconds approached her.

"Can we start with a "congratulations" and continued with a, Where have you been? And since when ...?" Lena left the question in the middle while pointing to her belly. "Why didn't you tell us?" her friend asked causing her to duck her head feeling guilty for not having told them before, but the truth is that very few people knew it.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I needed to leave, only Alex, J'onn and Eliza ..., and Brainy knew it" she wanted to explain, seeing understanding in the eyes of her friend, who nodded as if she understood her reasons.

"Does he know?" Lena questioned her.

"I tried, but I couldn't do it, I don't want him to leave everything for this" she said pointing to her belly.

"Never mind, that baby is going to be loved by many people," Sam said with a smile.

"Babies, they're two girls" she said observing the surprise on her friend's faces, who smiled slightly before hugging her.

She watched with curiosity as her sister interacted with her daughter before picking her up and bringing her closer to where the cake was, always being able to find a smile on the child's face, it was not necessary to ask her to know that Nora felt comfortable, that she seemed to have suitably adapted to her new family. Would she be able to have that relationship with her daughters? Would she be a good mother?

"Are you okay?" J'onn asked approaching her, to which she wanted to agree, but she did not answer anything.

"I wonder if I'll be a good mom, Alex makes it look easy, but I'm not so sure" she replied with a frown, she was really worried about it.

"Hey, don't worry about that, you're going to be a great mom" J'onn hugged her by her shoulders making her smile a little. "Kara, not everything is going to be easy, it's going to be full of difficulties, but it's also going to be full of joy," he explained. "You're ready and we're all going to be there to help you, okay?" He looked at her as she nodded.

"Thanks" she smiled, maybe if she was ready to be a mother.

* * *

She lay down on the bed without being able to believe that after all the shopping day with her sister she could finally rest, since, sincerely, she was exhausted.

She caressed her belly to feel that one of the babies moved, watching as one of their feet was marked, which made her smile while placing her hand on it, she could not wait to see them, to have them in her arms, to know who they were going to look alike.

She closed her eyes succumbing to fatigue, although it was only for a few hours, as she was awakened by a throbbing pain that ran all over her belly, which made her sit up with a grimace on her face, as she was not used to pain and much less so strong. She took a deep breath when she passed it, falling back on the bed with the intention of falling asleep, however, within a few minutes of having her eyes closed the contraction returned causing her to rise again, unable to avoid panic when she looked at her feet, her water had broken.

She moved toward the living room, where they had set up a mattress for her mother to sleep on, looking for ways to wake her up without frightening her.

"Mom" the voice barely came out of her throat, but it seemed to be enough.

"Kara?" Her mom sat up to look at her. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked approaching her.

"My water has broken" she answered trying to be calm.

"Okay, you have to calm down, honey," her mom grabbed her shoulders making her nod. "I'm going to call Alex, okay?" Her mother held her for a few seconds, making her feel calm and protected.

During the time it took her mother to get in touch with Alex, she decided to take a shower and change her clothes, but ended up lying on the couch in pain.

"Where is Nora?" She asked her sister at the time she saw her enter the loft.

"With J'onn" Alex answered. "Come on, we have to take you to the DEO" she said grabbing her by the arm.

"Is Eliza there?" She asked wanting to be sure, noting how her sister nodded slightly at her question, a fact that relaxed her.

She threw up several times on the way to the DEO, the pain she suffered was equal or worse than she felt with the kryptonite, not to mention how weak she was at that time. However, there was still a part of her that remained on alert due to the excitement and desire that she had to meet them, knowing that she was not going to give up until she did it.

Still, she had to admit that sadness had become her mistress at the moment she remembered that Mon-El would not be there to see his daughters being born, a fact that hurt her, so she soon found herself crying, regretting that she had not said it before, of not having allowed him to be there with her.

She sighed. In a few hours she would face a new life.

 **Hello! Like the previous one, this chapter is a bit of a transition, so it's short, but in the next one the little ones will finally be there and Kara will have to face her fears.**

 **I hope you liked it, thank you very much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	6. Chapter 6

The crying of the little ones flooded the room while she fell backwards on the bed, but without letting go of her mother's hand, which she held tightly, although she did not know if it was because of the pain or by her own state of nerves.

After all the only thing she wanted was for the twins to be healthy, so, despite the desire to hold them, she allowed Eliza and Alex to run a few tests to be sure. This time the only thing she did was to awaken her fears, because the simple fact that something could happen to them altered her without being able to do anything to avoid it.

Her gaze went to the window, watching closely as her sister cooed in a blanket one of the babies, moment in which her concern was focused on the other. However, she did not hesitate to let go of her mother's hand and open her arms determined to receive one of his daughters, which made her smile slightly at her sister as Alex approached her.

"I can assure you that she is healthy" her older sister said, causing her to frown, some information was missing, turning to look at Eliza, who had just entered the room.

"They have a minimal allergy to lead, which doesn't imply that they will be affected, it's likely that they can coexist with it" explained her adoptive mother causing her panic, she could not lose her daughters for the same reason for which she had lost to Mon-El. "They are beautiful and strong, in addition, from time to time it will be good for them to visit Argo" Eliza pointed with a smile, which made her smile too, the truth is that it would be a very good excuse.

"Do you really want to hold them? Because I don't want to let her go," commented her sister making her laugh while nodding, she needed to have them in her arms. "Okay, can you hold both of them?" Alex questioned.

"You're talking with Supergirl, of course I can" she answered with determination even more impatient.

Tears of happiness slid down her cheeks the moment Alex placed the baby in her arms, unsure of how to hold her, but soon finding comfort as she watched her closely.

The baby was asleep, moving her little arms as if she were trying to get out of the blanket she was wrapped in, as she stopped the moment she managed to get both arms out.

Kara made herself sure to have her daughter well accommodated before looking towards Eliza, who placed the other baby girl in her other arm and, at that moment, she could not help crying, it seemed a lie to be seeing them at last.

She could not deny the fact that they were physically the same, which made her observe them in an attempt to find something that differentiated them, because she could assure that it would be a bit difficult at first to know who was who. However, she had been able to notice that one of the little ones seemed to be much more restless than the other, the other one did not stop moving.

"What are you going to call them?" Alex asked curiously, which made her divert her attention to her.

"Vega and Elara" she answered with a smile.

"Interesting, but I like them," said her sister as she looked at her mother, who was too focused watching them.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked offering the one who was calmer of the two, watching as her mother nodded slightly before picking the baby up.

Elara began to writhe as she began to cry, surprising her because of the great strength in her lungs, which made her try to calm her with her heart completely broken, she would not stand to hear them cry.

"Hey, shh, El" she kissed her forehead delicately getting the child to calm down and close her eyes again.

"It's amazing how they look like you when you were a baby, Kara," said her mother making her smile as she grabbed one of Elara's little hands, which made the little girl cling to her finger.

She had to admit that she was able to find part of Mon-El in them and, even if only she was capable of doing it, she knew she would always do it, because they would always remember him.

* * *

She cradled Vega as she whispered words to calm her down, since for some time her crying had been present and nothing seemed to reassure her, which was beginning to worry her, What if something happened?

She frowned caressing the baby's cheek before looking towards her mother in search of some indication, because although during these last hours a maternal instinct had surfaced in her, she did not know how to act in these moments.

"Hey, it's normal for them to cry, is the way they have to express themselves, little by little you will understand them" her mother spoke. "Don't worry, everything will be fine" she smiled.

They both looked towards the door after hearing that someone called, but she could not help smiling when she saw Kal-El waiting on the other side, only a couple of weeks since she told him what was happening and, although at first he seemed angry, then he was excited.

"Kal!" she exclaimed before looking at her daughters and biting her lower lip with doubt whether she would have woken them up, although luckily, it was not so, however, she could notice the bewilderment in her mother's face, who watched with curiosity the one who had just come in. "Mom, he's Kal-El and, Kal, she's my mother, Alura" she introduced them making his cousin look at them both for a few seconds before daring to approach them.

"Nice to meet you" he smiled.

"The last time I saw you, you were a baby and now... You look like your father" said her mother before daring to hug him, which surprised Kal at the beginning. "I guess Kara have told you about Argo, you are welcome there," she assured him, separating herself from him, which made him nod slightly.

"I hope I can go soon ..." Kal commented.

"But Earth needs heroes" she completed her cousin's phrase with a bit of mockery in her voice.

"Hey! Do I have to remind you that you have disappeared for months and have decided to tell me two weeks ago?" He looked seriously making her frown, but her cousin rolled his eyes and approached the place the incubator where Elara was asleep daring to hold her, only to approach her to be able to contemplate both of the babies. "How do you differentiate them?" He asked.

"Vega is a little calmer than Elara" she answered. "Also, they are not the same, the shape of the face ..." she tried to explain, but her cousin had already shook his head, Why was she the only one capable to see they were a little bit different?

After Kal left, it was Alex who returned to the room to reassure that the three were still well, but also to explain that Nora was asking relentlessly to meet her cousins, but her sister had managed to convince her to do so once they were back home, it would be much quieter.

J'onn was the next to visit, being able to see him hold the tears while holding them, which had made her also had to contain herself, because she knew what both she and Alex meant to him, since they were like his daughters, so these little ones were like his granddaughters. She had not been able to avoid laughing when he had said he was going to ask her to be able to stay with them from time to time.

"Can I come in?" She heard Brainy ask, which made her laugh lightly before giving him permission to enter. "Oh, babies" he approached the incubator in which they were both cuddled together. "They's really small, but at the same time really big, How fit they both in your belly?" He questioned with curiosity. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that" he apologized making the attempt to hold one, but moving his hands without being insurance.

"You can hold them, Brainy" she assured making him look at her.

"I ... no, I've never hold a baby," he answered, shaking his head as she got up to take one of them.

"Come her, you have to give support to her head" she explained helping him to hold Vega. "Now you put that arm here and ..., that's it" she smiled the moment he got it. "What do you think?" She asked.

"It brings serenity," he replied, admiring the baby girl he held in his arms. "You know, Mon-El would have liked to be here," he commented.

"I can't tell him" she looked at him seeing him nod.

"I know, the future needs him" she heard him comment to what she agreed, because it was the truth and, the truth is that she would also wish that Mon-El had been there.

* * *

It had been only a couple of days since they had returned home, during which time she tried to get used to this new life, as she had to admit that she barely slept at night, but the truth was that she could not complain about the help she was receiving by her mother and Eliza, who continually wanted to make sure that all three were well. However, at this time she was alone at home with the little ones, as she had asked them to leave for a walk, to rest, they had done too much for her already, although that was not all the reasons. Lena wanted to visit her and, although she had been able to convince her to wait for them to be at home, she could not help it any longer, so she knew that if she wanted her identity to remain secret for her friend, she would have to prevent her mother from being at home, because she was sure that it would not be hard to unite all the points until discovering the truth.

She got up from the couch when she heard a knock at the door, truly believing that it would be her friend, but surprised to see her sister there with little Nora holding her hand.

"Hey, I was't expecting you" she said smiling at her niece, who had just hugged her legs. "Hi, kiddo" she ruffled Nora's hair.

"I couldn't hold her any longer" her sister replied taking the girl's hand again. "Nora, you have to be careful, okay?" Alex looked at her daughter seriously making the younger look at her for a few seconds before nodding.

The child held onto her hand after separating from her mother, only to pull her to the place where the twins were, so she pick her up to offer her a greater visibility of the crib.

"Babies" Nora pointed to them with a tender smile. "Mommy, babies" the kid looked at her mom while pointing at them again.

"Yes, sweetie, they are babies" Alex responded caressing her daughter's face.

"Alike" Nora said this time looking at her, which made them laugh.

"They look the same, right?" she asked, seeing her nod. "They're Vega and Elara" she pointed out seeing confusion in the face of the girl.

A few seconds later Nora stopped paying attention to her cousins and asked to be left on the floor, which she did before sitting down with her sister in the couch.

When someones knocked on the door again, she just needed to use her x-ray vision to know that it was Lena who waited on the other side, but it was her sister who came to open.

"Hey, Kara, how are you?" asked her friend approaching to hug her.

"Tired, I think" she shrugged her shoulders. "But grateful that they're fine" she smiled making Lena laugh.

"Lena, babies" Nora grabbed Lena's hand to bring her to the crib, noticing how her friend smiled accepting the little girl to guide her.

"Oh, Nora, you have two beautiful cousins" she heard her comment to the little girl, who nodded proudly before letting go of her hand and walking away as she approached Lena. "They're beautiful" she smiled looking at her, which made her smile. "Can I ...?" Lena asked making her nod.

Lena held Elara again attracting Nora's curiosity, because the girl did not hesitate to get closer to see the baby, especially when her friend sat on the couch, which made the little girl try to grab her hand.

"Do you want to hold her, Nora?" she asked her niece, seeing how she hesitated before agreeing. "Come here, sit here with me" she called her sitting on the couch before asking her sister to bring her Vega. "Put your arm here, Nora" she asked her niece to make it easier to help her hold the baby, but she could not help laughing when the baby moved her arms and legs in anger causing the child to look at her in surprise. "Has she moved?" She laughed after seeing the confusion on the face of her niece, who seemed not to believe that a baby could move.

A couple of hours passed before she was alone with the little ones, when she stood in front of the crib and she could not stop staring at them, they were too precious to stop doing it.

 **Hello!**

 **At last the twins have been born, which implies that Kara must face this new life as a mother. The chosen names are related to the space, Vega is the name of the first star photographed and Elara is the name of one of Jupiter's moons, besides this name could be a combination of Kara and Mon-El.**

 **I hope you liked it, thank you very much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	7. Chapter 7

She placed the twins in the pram after receiving a call from her sister, which indicated that she could go to the DEO to leave Nora there, so she helped the girl to put on her jacket before asking her to hold on to the pram, as she did not trust the intentions of the kid, who normally did not hesitate to run if she saw something that she liked.

When the elevator doors opened, she truly believed that she was going to find her sister on the other side, much like in the control, but it was not like that, Alex was not anywhere she could find her. She smiled slightly at the agents who were watching her, yes, despite having been three months, it seemed that no one could still believe that Supergirl had two daughters and there were many who came curious to observe them.

"Kara!" A familiar voice echoed among those present, which made her turn around while holding her breath, When had they returned?

"Imra" she tried to smile by standing in front of the pram to avoid her seeing the little ones so easily. "When did you come back?" she questioned helplessly.

"A couple hours ago" Imra replied watching Nora and the twins carefully. "Who are this cuties?" she asked curious daring to make a slight tickle in Elara's belly, who smiled.

"Kara" her sister called her allowing her to leave without answering the question, because it caused Nora to run to her mother. "I need you to come with me" Alex told her, so after saying goodbye to Imra she followed her sister to a room apart.

She took Elara shortly before her daughter started crying, she knew too well the pout that had been created on her daughter's face, which made her try to calm her down, but the baby did not seem to want to do it, waking up her sister, who also started to cry, though she calmed down the moment Alex picked her up.

"Where is he?" She asked, not daring to say his name.

"In a room with Brainy, they need information about his family," her sister replied making her frown. "I don't know if you'll be able to hide them much longer," Alex said, to which she nodded, for she could be sure that Imra would tell him, so it was only a matter of hours until he would look for her.

She sighed looking at the little girl who was already asleep in her arms, maybe this was her chance, but, the truth is, she knew that she was not ready to do it.

* * *

She left the twins with J'onn in one of the DEO rooms, making sure he would not leave unless it was an emergency, since the last thing she needed was for Mon-El to meet them without her present.

The previous night she had made the decision to tell him when she found the right moment, because she needed to get used to the idea, not to mention the fact that she had thought leaving to Argo until the Legion left.

She went down the stairs to the control room before heading to the training room. It had been only a couple of weeks since she had returned to training and, although she knew it would be dangerous, she wanted to return to her duties as Supergirl. However, she stopped in her steps when she saw him, wanting to go unnoticed at least once, but a smile was drawn on her face after noticing how he interacted with Nora, who at that moment was playing with his cape, which made him smile and continue playing with the child.

She turned around looking for another exit, knowing that if her niece saw her, she would have no escape.

"Kara" Mon-El's voice stopped her in her footsteps, but keeping her back to him. "Aren't you going to look at me?" he asked, getting her to turn around, feeling her nervousness increase, she could not tell him, not in that moment. "Why are you avoiding me?" He questioned her as if he did not understand the reasons why she acted in that way with him.

"No ... I'm not avoiding you" she replied with a frown, being aware that he knew she was lying. "I was going to train" she wanted to give some logic to the reason why she seemed to want to leave from there.

"How are you doing with the cape tricks?" He asked her, to which she shrugged. "Do you want me to help you?"

"No, no need." She denied his proposal. "I guess we'll see each other later." She tried to smile at him even if it was forced, it had been the most tense conversation she had had with him.

She sighed walking to the training room, why couldn't she stop shaking? She could not ignore the fact that she was nervous, but once he was gone she could not find the reasons, or maybe she did.

She in training, getting tired enough to pick up the little ones and return home, because she did not want to stay any longer in the same place where he was, where he could easily find her.

Confusion was reflected on her face the moment she saw Brainy appear there, which made her look at him in an attempt to discover the reasons why he was there, why he was looking for her, because she could feel his worry and nervousness with only seeing him.

"Alex wants to talk to you" He looked at her. "It's important," he added, getting her heart to increase the rhythm of her heartbeat, believing in the possibility that Mon-El had found out.

She followed him to her sister's lab, frowning after looking at Alex's face, concern was present.

"The twins have developed a greater allergy, they have been exposed to lead for too long and now breathing easily is a difficulty for them" her sister began to explain it as she was feeling like everything was falling apart around them, Was she going to lose her daughters? "They're in the infirmary, they're stable for now" her sister seemed to want to calm her down. "We don't know how much time we have, Brainy could try to make a cure, but it would take hours" Alex looked at her making her nod slightly. "The other option is faster, they just need a blood transfusion from Mon-El, but for that you must talk to him, it's your decision" her sister finished speaking.

Tears soon slided down her cheeks with the mere thought of her daughters being sick, she could not bear to see them suffer and know that her life depended on her decision, it hurt her more than anything. A part of her wanted to accept the idea of Brainy creating the cure, but her sensible part indicated that the time it would take to do it was time that they did not have, because the twins were only three months old, so she knew that she had to accept the other option.

"Could you tell him for me?" She asked her sister, knowing it must be her, but she did not have enough strength to do it.

"Everything will be fine, okay?" Alex hugged her after nodding to her previous question. "Brainy, accompany her to the infirmary" her sister asked after separating from her.

She did not want to discuss her sister's decision, so she went along with him to the infirmary, without being prepared to see her three-month-old daughters intubated, because this fact only caused her heart to break, to stop listening to all external noise only to focus on them.

She did not even realize that her sister had come inside with Mon-El, because it was not until he named her when she turned to look at them. She could see the bewilderment on his face as he directed his gaze to the little ones and back to her, this time finding a certain anger in his eyes, which caused her to duck her head with new tears forming in her eyes.

The beeping of one of the machines got her to turn around, Vega's heart had stopped beating just like her own, she could not lose her.

"J'onn, take her out from here" it was his sister who gave the order before feeling how he grabbed her to get her out of that room, going to hug her while she began to cry.

"It's going to be all right" J'onn tried to calm her, but without getting it.

She wanted to believe her words, she wanted to believe that nothing would happen to them, but the reality was that her daughters were debating between life and death and she couldn't do anything to prevent it, she could not even be with them.

On the other hand, the knowledge that Mon-El had just learned about everything only because they needed him to save the lives of his daughters, tormented her, since she was aware that if it had not been for that, she would not have said anything, she would have prevented him from seeing them.

Once more calmly she distanced herself from J'onn to enter a room and sit down, she was starting to get dizzy, however, she got up quickly the moment she saw her sister enter.

"They seem to be responding well, they're stable" Alex reassured her. "I'm nobody to interfere, but you should talk to him" her sister warned her making her nod slightly, she should do it.

She wiped away the tears that still slid down her cheeks before deciding to look for him, identifying him on the balcony, so after trying to calm herself down, she approached him, making him turn to look at her, tears were present in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, noting how he was shaking his head. "Mon-El ..." she could not find words to explain.

"Were you going to tell me?" He asked directly to which she shrugged. "When you spoke with me, were you going to tell me?" He asked again knowing what moment he was referring to, which made her nod slightly. "Why didn't you do it?" He looked directly into her eyes.

"The Legion needs you, you're in the middle of a mission," she answered. "I knew if I told you, you wouldn't hesitate to return," she explained ducking her head.

"They also need me," he said.

"That's true, but I tried for so long to communicate with you that I lost hope, that I thought it was the best for everyone" she wanted to explain her reasons. "I was going to tell you, today ..., I'm sorry it was this way" She apologized.

"Yesterday Imra told me that she had seen you with the twins, but I didn't want to believe her" he sighed turning to look at her. "I thought you would never hide something like that, but right now I don't know what to think" he shook his head. "I hope you understand that I need time," he said making her nod slightly, because she understood perfectly.

She looked at him one last time before moving away from him. She was feeling a little bit better because he knew, but not knowing how they were going to face everything that was to come.

 **Mon-El has already learned that he has two daughter, maybe not in the best way, but he finally knows.**

 **Thank you very much for reading, I hope you liked it,**

 **Ayrin**


	8. Chapter 8

Kara grabbed Vega's little hand wrapping it with hers as she watched her daughter closely. Vega's eyes were still closed and she still needed to be supplied with oxygen, because, unlike her sister, the blood transfusion seemed to act more slowly in her, since Elara already found herself awake and breathing on her own.

"Hey, Vega, it's mommy, you have to fight" she caressed her little cheek feeling how the tears were crowding in her eyes, sincerely, she could not bear to see her like that, she was so little.

She continued to watch her for a few more seconds before kissing her forehead and focusing on Elara, who clutched her finger the moment she grabbed her hand, which made her smile a little.

It was fascinating how equal and opposite they were at the same time, because physically there was no difference in them, but, as for their personality, they were completely different. Vega was much calmer than Elara, who stayed awake for much of the day, always moving, however, her sister could sleep for hours, only waking up to eat although in the first month it was her who had forced her to do so, since the baby did not usually wake up for eating and, the truth is that sometimes she kept doing it.

On the other hand, Vega didn't smiled if it was not her, while Elara did not hesitate to do so. Without a doubt, they were too different for her.

"Are you happy, El?" She tickled the baby girl, who smiled, extending her little arms. "Yes, you are, baby." She kissed the palms of her daughter's hands.

"You're good at this" she heard Mon-El comment behind her back, which made her turn to look at him even with the smile drawn on her face. "How do you do it?" he asked approaching her.

"It's learning, intuition ... I don't know, it's like if they had always been with me" she tried to explain by looking at how he observed them carefully.

"How do you know who is who?" He questioned with curiosity.

"They are more different than they seem" she answered without being able to suppress a smile. "Elara is usually much more awake and on alert, she doesn't hesitate to smile at everyone who pays her attention... Oh, and she loves to eat" she explained tickling the little one. "Vega is the older one, she's a little more shy, she tends to cry when someone other than me holds her" she caressed the baby's cheek, who turned her head towards her hand as she opened her eyes. "Hey, little one" she smiled caressing the bridge of her nose.

When she looked back at Mon-El, he looked at her with a big smile on his face, but still showing insecurity in touching one of the little ones, because no matter how much he observed them carefully he never decided to do it. This fact made her frown, wasn't he comfortable with the twins? Honestly, it hurt to think that he did not want to meet them or just be with them, that was not how she had imagined this moment.

"You can touch them" she commented after noticing how he was trying to caress Elara's face.

"I'm afraid to hurt them" she heard him say, which made her look at him while she shook her head.

"The first few days I was afraid too, but I assure you that you aren't going to hurt them" she wanted to assure him, but Mon-El just looked at her as if he continued doubting about what to do.

She could not help but smile after seeing how he dared to grab Elara's hand, caressing it delicately while the tears seemed to accumulate in his eyes as well as in her own. She could not believe that this was happening, that Mon-El finally knew the existence of the twins.

"Hello, little ones" she heard him whisper, a smile on his face, making the twins to look at him.

Vega did not give him time to continue talking to them, because she started crying in a way she had not done before, since she was not able to identify that crying, which, in a way, altered her, noting how Mon-El dared to hold the baby.

"I don't think ..." she started speaking, but staying in silence when the child calmed down the moment she was in her father's arms. "I take it back, she seems to like you" she smiled, seeing him smile as well as he gently rocked the little girl.

"They're so tiny" she heard him comment while watching the baby that he held in his arms. "They look like you, they have your eyes" he looked at her while she smiled slightly, he was not the first to acclaim that fact.

They both remained silent, watching the twins with admiration. She dared to approach him only to notice that Vega had gone back to sleep, the baby seemed to be comfortable in Mon-El's arms, a fact that, although surprised her, it should not do it, because he was still their father and the little ones seemed to know. The way in which they had reacted to hearing his voice had been different from other times, because watching their faces light up as they looked for him, the smiles that formed on their faces and as they pulled the little arms towards him had been magical.

"Is it true what Alex said?" she heard Winn's voice from the door. "I'm an uncle!" he exclaimed running to hug her, which made her smile lightly while hugging him back. "Oh, they're so cute" her best friend said observing the twins. "First, congratulations and... Can I hold her?" He asked pointing to Elara.

"Thanks" they responded at the same time, which made them look at each other for a few seconds before they smiled at each other.

"Hello, kiddo, I'm your uncle Winn" he talked getting smiles from the youngest. "You're the most adorable babies I've ever seen, I want your DNA" he looked at both of them as he spoke in the most serious way he could, which only it caused the laughter of both of them.

A short time later it was Alex, Brainy and Imra who entered the room, which made Winn brag about the little ones whenever he had a chance, getting her to laugh whenever she heard him make a comment.

"Kara, can we talk?" Mon-El asked, making her nod slightly.

"Here, I hold her," Alex offered, receiving Vega in her arms before the two of them left the room to the balcony.

The silence took hold of both for a few seconds, while they just watched the views from there, she waiting for him to talk, to say what seemed not to be able to wait and, right now, he seemed not to want tell her.

She watched him trying not to get distracted, but it was hard not to get stuck while doing it, so she did not realize that Mon-El had turned his head towards her and that at that moment he was also observing her.

"I'm not mad at you, Kara." He looked directly into her eyes.

"You should be, I hid them from you" she interrupted him without understanding how he could be forgiving her.

"You want the best for them" he said as if that explained everything. "The Legion is in the middle of a mission and I said it myself, I can't leave them when they need me the most" he said turning away his gaze. "I can't blame you for want to protect them," he said despite the fact that she shook her head, because she had not protected her daughters, but herself. "I have to leave in a few days and I'm devastated by the idea of having to leave you behind" he saw him duck his head as if he was meditating his next words. "Come with me, please ..., we can try to be a family, be together ..." his voice was interrupted as he looked directly into her eyes.

She looked at him without knowing what to answer. It had only been a few hours since he had assumed his fatherhood and he was asking her to leave everything behind, to take the twins and follow him, which she would do with her eyes closed. However, he had said it himself, the only thing she wanted was the best for her daughters and that meant denying his proposal no matter how much it hurt her.

She bowed her head without being able to continue looking at him, because with every second that passed the tears were crowding in her eyes, especially knowing that she was going to reject him, that she was going to prevent him from being there to see their daughters grow, but she had no other option.

"I can't, Mon-El," she finally spoke, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but my life is here, theirs too, and I don't think raising them in the middle of battles is the right thing to do," she explained, seeing him nod slightly as he returned to look away. "Mon ..."

"No, I understand, Kara, you're right" he interrupted her. "It's just ... I wish I could stay and be with them ... With you" he pointed with tears in his eyes. "I want to see them grow, say their first word, take their first steps, their first birthday ... I barely know them and I can't imagine my life without them" Mon-El could not help crying at that moment.

Her heart broke into pieces at the sight of him that way, which made her risk embracing him, getting him to hold her tightly as he buried his face in her hair. They remained in this position for a few seconds before distancing themselves and he held her face.

"We'll be waiting for you, okay?" She wanted to smile at him. "Also, you know where to find us" she she could not help laughing, causing his laughter.

"Promise me that this time you're not going to run away from my calls" he asked seriously, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Promised" she laughed lightly while he hugged her around the waist before kissing her.

She distanced herself from him when she heard her mother's voice calling her, which made her turn in her search, finding her on the stairs that connected to the balcony. She looked at Mon-El one last time before approaching her mother with some curiosity about the reasons why she was there, although she soon discovered that Alex had told her about the latest events with the twins and the return of Mon-El, which had made her sister think she was going to need emotional support and, truth be told, she was not going to deny it.

"Is he staying?" Her mom asked, making her frown at not understanding what she meant.

"Mon-El?" She questioned seeing her mother nod. "No, he has to leave again," she said, lowering her head. "He asked me to go with him," she muttered without wanting to look at her mother.

"Did you say 'yes'?" her mom questioned to what she sighed while the tears came back to be present.

"No" she replied. "I can't leave all this behind" she commented with a lump in her throat.

"What if instead of thinking about the others, you think a bit about yourself and what's best for the twins?" Her mother looked at her making her shrug. "Maybe you need to think about it a bit more " Alura said as she nodded slightly.

Together they went to see the little ones, noticing how her sister laughed at what was happening inside that room, which made her stand beside Alex without knowing what she was going to face.

Mon-El struggled to put a onesie to Elara, who kept moving her legs to complicate the process, which made her laugh when he tried to calm her down, but ended up getting it before wrapping her with a blanket causing the little one started moving angrily.

"She doesn't like being cooed" she commented approaching him taking the blanket from her daughter while the baby turned in search of her sister. "If you put them together they look for each other" she whispered bringing Elara closer to Vega, who was already asleep, being able to watch how Elara grabbed her sister's hand before accepting the pacifier that she was offering her and closing her eyes.

"They need each other," he commented with admiration towards the little ones. "Good night, babies" She saw him kiss their foreheads before simply observing them.

She smiled maybe she should rethink the answer she had given Mon-El before.

 **Mon-El faced for the first time being a father and he had made a proposal to Kara.**

 **I hope you liked it, thank you very much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	9. Chapter 9

Kara opened her eyes because of a cry, which made her get confused because of where she was, but without being able to avoid smiling when she saw Mon-El taking care of the baby girl, without a doubt she could get used to this.

"It's solved, go back to sleep, Kara" she heard him speak while he left the baby next to his sister before approaching her and kissing her hair.

"Lay down with me" she asked looking directly into his eyes, watching him smile slightly while nodding.

Mon-El lay down beside her before hugging her, allowing her to place her head on his chest, which made her close her eyes and fall asleep again.

That night was the first night in which, for the first time in three months, she was able to sleep in conditions, because she felt calm and protected in his arms, besides that every time one of the twins cried it was him the one who got up to take care of her, which had made her argue with him, but listening to him claim that she had been doing it for the last three months and that it was fair, so she was not going to complain.

He sat up without wanting to wake him up, but unable to avoid stopping to observe him, Mon-El slept soundly and, truthfully, he deserved it. She just kissed his cheek before approaching the little ones, Elara lay awake babbling to herself unlike her sister, who remained completely asleep like her father, finally she knew with whom she shared such passion.

"Hey, baby," she whispered picking up Elara making her smile a little.

She sat with her in her arms just to keep her daughter as close as possible, noting how the little girl had come back to babble while moving her little arms before taking her right fist to her mouth as if she were trying to eat her hand, which made her laugh, it was obvious that the little one was hungry.

"You're hungry, right?" She caressed her cheek as she got up in search of one of the bottles. "Hey, shh, easy, El," she whispered after noticing her daughter's longing to finish the bottle.

"How are you doing?" Asked her sister from the door before approaching her. "They may be able to return home today" Alex communicated making her smile.

She allowed her sister to run a couple of tests on both girls to make sure they were healthy and out of danger from the lead allergy, so during that time she devoted herself to observing Mon-El carefully, he slept so peacefully. However, she could not help laughing at the moment she saw him wake up completely startled at the fact that Alex was there, he thought that something had happened to the little ones.

"They're healthy, you are free to take them home whenever you want" her sister spoke.

"Have you heard that, babies?" she asked tickling her daughters, who did not hesitate to smile. "We're going home" she smiled kissing the forehead of each one, turning to Mon-El when she realized that he was only there looking at them. "You can come too" she looked directly into his eyes.

"Yeah, of course" he answered with a slight smile.

* * *

Mon-El had been sleeping with her in the apartment for three nights, helping her with everything she needed about the twins, so she could not complain. However, this fact was only complicating everything else, because for each day that passed more difficult was for her to make an objective decision, because right now she was not able to think of separating him from the girls, or herself.

She sighed as she watched him play with Nora, without a doubt, he was good with children, at that moment she could see how her niece laughed while playing with the ball, because Mon-El always avoided catching it, which only caused the child's laughter.

She laughed watching the little girl run to hug him getting Mon-El to lift her, sincerely, she wanted to see these scenes with their daughters, she wanted to see them as happy as Nora was at that moment.

Once calmed the little girl sat on the couch determined to continue watching the movie that had started half an hour ago, but she had never come to pay attention, so they both sat at her side with the intention of keeping her quiet for a while. However, the moment Alex rang the bell, her niece got up and ran to meet her mother, although the kid refused to leave, beginning to cry, but calming down after Mon-El spoke with her.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids," she could not help commenting as he sat next to her.

"I didn't know either" she saw him smile lightly. "It was a girl..., six years old" she noticed how he was bending his head causing her to look at him expectantly. "She was alone and I wanted to help her, but they were following her and I lost her in my arms ..." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mon-El, I didn't know" she hugged him for a few seconds. "You did the right thing wanting to help her, you can't blame yourself for what happened afterwards" she wanted to calm him down, but she could feel the disappointment that he had of himself.

"It was Nora" he looked at her straight in the eyes making her heart stop. "I hope to change the future with that" she heard him comment with some hope in his voice, she also hoped that, she could not think that her niece would lose her life with only six years.

She bowed her head for a few seconds while she finished meditating what she wanted to do, because her heart was asking her not to let him go, that she had to follow him without even thinking about it, but her mind knew that it was not the best for the little ones, nor for herself, their lives were still in that present.

"I've been thinking about the conversation we had the other day" she started to talk even without wanting to look at him. "I don't want to separate them from you, that's why I had thought about going with you, but I'm not so sure if it's what I really want" She looked at him as he nodded slightly. "My life is still here, my family, theirs ..." Tears soon began to slide down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay, Kara" Mon-El hugged her allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "I know you're going to be here when I come back and I intend to do it as soon as I can, I promise you" he kissed her forehead while keeping her hugged, which made her smile slightly.

They remained like that until Vega's cry was present, making Mon-El release her to approach the baby, who stopped crying the moment she found herself in her father's arms.

She got up to prepare the baby bottles for both of them before picking up Elara and sitting next to Mon-El, both focused on the fact that they both fed correctly, mainly Vega, who in the middle of the process had fallen asleep and had no intention of waking up. Meanwhile, Elara ended up throwing up as a result of how quickly she had drunk the bottle, which scared them both at first.

"I'm going to change her" she communicated getting up with the little one. "Look what you've done, El" she commented making her daughter smile. "Do you find it funny?" she asked beginning to undress her.

However, the baby girl did everything possible to prevent her from putting her in clean pajamas, as she did not hesitate to move her legs and arms, getting angry at the time she got it, because she began to cry with all the strength accumulated in her lungs.

She embraced her daughter trying to calm her down, getting it the moment she offered her the pacifier before laying her down next to her sister, whom she grabbed her hand before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"It's fascinating how they need each other" She heard Mon-El comment, who put his arms around her. "It's like if they didn't know how to live without the other" he said making her nod, because that was true, the little one could not be separated for long.

* * *

Tears slid down Mon-El's cheeks as he held both girls, who had their little heads resting on their father's shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you, little monsters" Mon-El kissed their foreheads. "You have to behave well with mommy, okay?" He looked at both of them. "I adore you, don't forget that, little ones" he embraced them before Winn took Elara and Alex took Vega to allow him to approach her. "I'll try to get back as soon as possible." He grabbed her hands as he looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you" she hugged him helplessly, the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Kara, hey, look at me" he grabbed her face to look at him. "Everything will be fine, okay? We're going to see each other again soon." He kissed her forehead before hugging her again.

She kept her head resting on his chest and she could not stop crying, letting him go was much more difficult than the last time, but she knew she had to do it, so, after a few more minutes, she distanced herself from him and took Elara.

She saw them leave before looking at their daughters, kissing Elara's forehead as if she wanted to convey her that everything was going to be fine, that they would be fine. However, her heart broke into pieces the moment she heard Vega crying, for she was aware of whom she was calling, someone she could not replace.

They were going to be fine, they were going to be waiting for him, honestly, she needed to believe in her own words.

 **Hello!**

 **Mon-El must leave and complete his mission with the Legion before returning. He has also given quite important information about the future, which explains a little why he is fond of little Nora.**

 **I hope you liked it, thank you very much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	10. Chapter 10

The six-month-old babies played with the othe one sitting next to each other, sharing the toys while they babbled by having a conversation as if it were the most important one they were having in their entire lives. This fact made her smile slightly as she watched them, they had grown to look the same, but their personalities continued to be opposite.

She made use of the x-ray vision to make sure who was on the other side of the door, finding her sister and Nora, who did not hesitate to hug her legs at the moment she allowed them to go inside.

"Hello, kiddo" she ruffled her hair before bending over to hug her, smiling slightly when she noticed the suit she was wearing. "I like your suit" she commented with admiration getting the little girl to laugh lightly while showing her the cape. "Are you sure you're not Supergirl?" She tickled her.

"See mom, she knows" said the girl turning towards her mother getting both adults to laugh while listening to her.

"I didn't say that she wasn't going to know" Alex answered her daughter before looking at her and holding back the laughter.

"Mommy told me that I will be able to meet Supergirl" the little girl said with a big smile on her face, which made her smile too, she had been talking to her sister for weeks about that encounter. "They work together" the kid told her.

"Seriously? Alex when were you going to tell me?" She asked her sister, trying to show offense at not knowing the information, but smiling at her slightly.

Her sister just shook her head as she approached the twins, who had turned towards them with their arms outstretched demanding the attention of her aunt, who sat on the blanket with them before picking them up and sitting them on her legs.

"When did you two grow so much?" Alex asked. "Every day that passes you look more and more like your mommy" she heard her comment shortly before she sat down again and allowed them to continue their conversation."Do you miss him?" her sister asked her as she approached her.

"He's not here to see them grow, to see how they change each day and learn something new" she answered without being able to take her eyes off her daughters. "I usually talk to him every day, you should see how their little faces change when they listen his voice, it's like if they knew who he is," she explained with a slight smile, the only thing she wanted was that at some point the four of them could be together without fear that he had to leave.

Nora had sat down on the floor next to her cousins while trying to play with them in the most delicate way she could, mediating between the twins the moment that Elara took the toy from Vega, who did not hesitate to cry until her cousin handed her a different one, which seemed to calm her enough to stop crying and start biting. The reality is that she was teething, which made her much more irascible about everything besides the need to bite everything that was close to her.

"Auntie, when's Mike going to come back?" Nora asked as innocently as she could as she approached her.

"Nora ..." Alex began talking to what she shook her head, she was not angry because the little girl had asked about him.

"I don't know, baby, I hope soon" she crouched at the height of her niece to receive her in her arms, because the kid hugged her.

"I want him to come back" she heard her whisper to what she sighed, she did too.

"Do you want us to talk to him?" She asked, seeing her niece nod truly excited about it.

She took the tablet that Brainy had given her in the DEO, the one that was formatted to be able to get in touch with the Legion whenever she needed it, which had facilitated her communication with Mon-El, since she had been able to do it without moving from her loft.

She felt as her niece began to get impatient as time passed and Mon-El did not answer the call, which made her laugh lightly.

"Kara?" Mon-El's voice was present.

"Hello!" Nora exclaimed without giving her time to answer anything.

"Nora?" He questioned. "Hi, kiddo" he greeted getting the kid smile excited.

"She wanted to talk to you" she commented trying to explain it to him, laughing after observing how Vega had stretched her arms at the same time that she started to scream. "What did you want to tell him, Nora?" she asked.

"I'm going to meet Supergirl" exclaimed the little girl.

"Wow ..., you're so lucky" Mon-El replied. "Vega, baby, stop screaming" he laughed, surprising her, because she did not know that he was capable of differentiating the screams of the little ones.

"When are you going to come back?" Nora's innocent question clenched her heart back into a fist, and she wanted so much for him to give her an answer.

"I don't know yet, soon, okay?" He said. "I have to leave you, we'll talk soon," he told them, so they had no choice but to say goodbye to him, hoping that she would soon see him again.

* * *

Her niece was impatient to meet Supergirl and they had waited until her birthday to do it, so at that time they were all in the DEO, she was out of reach of the little one so that she could not recognize her, which had caused the kid to ask about her whereabouts.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked her daughter, who only nodded. "Supergirl," she called.

She could see how her niece's face changed when she saw her, all the emotion visible on her face as she began to jump before running towards her, which made her pick her up.

"Nora!" Alex yelled when she saw her throw herself into her arms that way.

"I've been told it's your birthday" she looked at her niece, who nodded slightly with a smile. "How old are you?" she asked, noting how the kid showed her three fingers. "Three..., wow, you're a big girl" She commented making her tickles, which made the little girl laugh. "By the way, I like your suit" she told her.

"It's like yours" the little girl smiled.

"I know, sweetie," she laughed lightly before leaving her on the floor to play with her for a while.

The little one insisted on seeing her make use of each and every one of her powers before asking if she could fly with her, so she needed Alex's approval before holding her niece and flying around the room, listening to the laughter of the little girl.

"I've loved meeting you, Nora" she crouched down to say goodbye. "Ah, happy birthday, sweetie" she handed over the doll her niece had been asking for months.

"Thank you" the little girl hugged her. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Maybe someone told me" she shrugged her shoulders looking at her sister, who laughed. "We'll see each other soon, okay?" She said goodbye watching her nod.

"Goodbye, Supergirl" she heard the little girl say, which made her smile, because she loved the reaction that the little girl had had.

* * *

It seemed a lie and as much as it cost her to believe it, it had been a year since the little ones came into her life, since she became a mother and since she promised that no one would harm her daughters. However, there was something that was missing, rather someone, because Mon-El had not arrived on time and, the truth is, she was not sure that he would do it, so, no matter how hard it was to celebrate the birthday of the twins without him, she had to do it.

She smiled at little Elara, who was standing in her crib with a big smile on her face as she asked her to pick her up, so she approached to pay attention to her demands. Once with her daughter in her arms she looked out at Vega's crib, who was still asleep, the old ways never changed.

"Happy birthday, sweetie" she kissed Elara's forehead before sitting her on the highchair. "Are you hungry, baby?" she asked with a smile, watching her daughter smile while accepting the bottle that she was offering her.

"Mamma!" She heard Vega call her, which made her approach the room in her search, finding the baby girl sitting in the crib with her little arms stretched out towards her.

"Hi, little one," she smiled, picking her up. "Happy birthday, baby," she kissed her cheek before hugging her tightly against her.

She sat her on the highchair beside her sister, noticing how Elara offered her bottle to her sister, wanting to share it with her, which Vega happily accepted. This fact made her smile, because every day that passed she had the opportunity to see how their daughters grew side by side, helping each other as much as they could, sharing everything between them as if they were sad to think that their sister did not had it, honestly, the relationship they shared was magical.

She had allowed her sister to help her with the preparations for the party, although the truth was that rather than helping her, Alex had prepared it, which had taken some weight off her, since it had helped her focus in the little ones and in being Supergirl during these last days.

The tranquility lasted only a few seconds, because Elara claimed back the bottle that she had given to her sister after noticing that Vega had one placed in the highchair, which had made her turn and grab Vega's arm, who smiled putting the bottle away from her sister's reach.

"Hey, Vega, that's not nice" she said getting her daughter to look at her. "Give it to your sister, sweetie" she asked her, noticing how the little girl was giving it to her sister resignedly. "Good job, little monster" she kissed her forehead.

When they finished having breakfast, she sat them on the floor with their toys looking to distract them for a while, but this fact was somewhat difficult, since since both of them crawled they used to appear everywhere and, usually, opposed to complicate more the fact that she could find them at the same time.

It did not surprise her not to find Elara sitting next to her sister, but not finding her anywhere in the room, which started to alter her before she could avoid it.

"Where is your sister?" She asked picking up the little one, because she did not trust leaving her alone.

Vega pointed towards the room as if she was indicating that her sister was in there, so she moved stealthily without knowing what the little girl would have done in her absence. However, she could not prevent the tears from crowding in her eyes after seeing Elara standing, walking from one side to the other.

"You are walking!" she crouched down to meet her and prevent her from falling. "Since when do you walk?" She questioned while the younger one was pulling in her arms with a big smile on her face. "Now I will not be able to control you, baby" she kissed her forehead incorporating with both girls in arms.

She sat them inside a playpen in an attempt to prevent them from escaping, but she only managed to get both girls to start crying by reaching out for her to take them. As much as it hurt to hear them cry that way, she needed to do so in order to finish having breakfast and prepare herself.

After preparing them, she went to the DEO, where her sister was waiting for her, who did not want to give her the address of the birthday party, so without wanting to discuss it for longer, she ended up listening to her. Alex led her to one of the rooms, holding her in the door for a few seconds before allowing her inside.

Everyone was there, even the one who that was not going to do it, so she could not help crying when she saw him moving towards them.

"I thought you wouldn't come" she could not help saying at the same time that she hugged him.

"It was a surprise" he laughed separating from her before they both crouched in front of the stroller. "Hello, little monsters, you are really big" he tickled them, getting them to laugh.

"It's daddy, little ones" she pointed out getting both girls to observe him with precision, Vega stretching her little arms towards him while calling him.

"Hey, baby" Mon-El held her, kissing her forehead.

The little ones enjoyed the attention they were receiving from everyone there while she turned her attention to the two small pots that were next to the gifts, knowing perfectly who had brought them. She stroked the leaves of the Dar'Essa flowers with her fingertips as she watched them, which made her not realize that Mon-El had approached her again.

"How have been these months?" he asked, to which she shrugged.

"They have grown and changed a lot" she looked at him finding pain in his eyes. "Elara has started walking and Vega already speaks, it's amazing how each day they learn something new" she commented with a slight smile.

"I want to come back and every day my motivation is to return to your side, but I have to wait a little longer" he explained almost threatening to start crying. "I promise I'll do it" he hugged her kissing her forehead.

"I have no doubt about it, Mon-El," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, no matter how much time passed, she was going to wait for him.

 **Mon-El returns to leave again.**

 **I hope you liked it, thank you very much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	11. Chapter 11

Two months after the twins' first birthday, she waited anxiously for the Legion to return, since Winn had been the one to warn that he was coming home, which indicated that Mon-El would do it too.

She did not leave the DEO all day, wanting to be patient, but without being so, which was beginning to disturb everyone who was around her, mainly her sister, who had been trying to send her home with the little ones for a while, who were asleep in the stroller.

"I'm back!" Winn exclaimed, which made her turn to him, but frowning after noticing that he was alone.

Still, she did not hesitate to run to him to hug him, believing that Mon-El would appear behind him, this time to stay with them, but this did not happen for as long as the minutes passed and, although she wanted to ignore it, she had a feeling that something had happened, because she did not understand why he was not there if it was not for that.

"Where is Mon-El?" She asked making her best friend sigh. "Winn, where's Mon-El?" She repeated the question again.

"Kara ..." Winn did not seem to know what to answer her.

"You might want to sit down" Imra pointed to them, she was beginning to not like it. "It was two weeks ago, in the last mission, Mon-El left alone to investigate and we lost communication with him" Imra began to explain. "I went to look for him, but I didn't find him and the only thing left was this" Saturn Girl handed her the necklace, the one she had given him when she was forced to say goodbye to him for the first time. "He may just be disoriented and not to know how to return or he may be held there is no reason to think about the worst without having found his ... Body" the last word was just a whisper, which made a chill run through her body. "I'm sorry, Kara" She heard her whisper.

Was he dead? Was Mon-El dead? No, she shook her head, Imra was right, there was still hope that he was only being held, but what if by the time they found him, he was already dead?

Everything began to move around her, the tightness in her chest was present preventing her breathing, which only altered her even more, without being aware that she had been losing her balance for a while and, if it were not for the scream of her sister, perhaps she would not even have realized that she was already lying on the floor.

"I'm fine" she whispered trying to get up again, but she fell backwards without being able to get it.

"You're not," her sister denied, placing her hand on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up again. "J'onn, can you take her to the infirmary?" Alex asked him, but without receiving an answer, he picked her up.

Her head fell on her shoulder and she could not help it, feeling completely dizzy again, so she had to close her eyes in an attempt to prevent losing consciousness. However, when she opened them, she did not remember the time he had left her on the stretcher, nor the moment when her sister was beginning to make sure everything was okay.

"Maybe he's just disoriented, right?" She questioned in barely a whisper, seeing concern on her sister's face.

"It's a probability" Imra answered.

"But, what if he is hurt?" She asked with one possibility in mind, she needed hope, the one that she had lost some time ago.

"The probability that he continued alive being injured is virtually nil" explained Brainy getting everyone to look at him. "Sorry, I have been insensitive" he apologized, to which she nodded, the truth is that he was right in his words.

She clutched the necklace that had never fallen from her hand, bringing it closer to her heart while the tears could no longer be contained, wanting to maintain the hope that they would find him and he would be alive, that it would only be a matter of time until she saw him again.

"We'll do everything we can to find him," promised Imra, making her nod.

At that moment her concern was diverted to her daughters, she had not thought about raising them without their father and, although she had been doing it for a year, for some time she had been dreaming that he would be there with them to see how they grew and changed with the years, but now she was not so sure.

"The twins ..." She wanted to whisper.

"They're fine, you have to rest, Kara," her sister interrupted her. "We're going to help you until you're all right, okay?" She said.

"No need" she shook her head, she did not deserve her pity.

"Yes, you need help" J'onn answered. "You just received bad news and you need help to overcome it, little by little, Kara" he looked at her, to which she had to end nodding, it was not worthwhile to continue denying it.

* * *

After preparing everything they would need, she went to the DEO with the little ones, who, despite not understanding what was happening, seemed to feel that something was not quite right.

It had been a couple of weeks since she had learned what had happened with Mon-El, weeks in which she had lost hope of seeing him again, which had made her to lock in herself just as she did it the first time he left, the difference is that now she could not be exclusively Supergirl.

"Where are you going?" She heard her sister ask, which made her turn to look at her, noting how Alex was looking at the suitcases she was carrying.

"Argo" she answered without daring to look at her in the eyes.

"No, Kara, you're not going to do this, not again," her sister denied, causing her to frown.

"We're only going to Argo" she sighed beginning to get angry.

"I don't intend to allow you to distance yourself from everyone" her sister answered. "The other time you focused on being Supergirl and now, I understand that you need time, but I will not allow you to get away from all of us" Alex looked at her seriously. "Kara, we just want to help you," her sister sighed.

"I know, Alex, but I need some time" she said approaching to embrace her, to which her sister did not refuse.

"I love you, remember that I will always be here" whispered her sister hugging her tightly.

"I love you too," she whispered, parting from her to allow her to say goodbye to the little ones.

Once everything was ready, she set out to cross the portal, being able to observe the little faces of fascination of the little ones, who pointed to all the places without knowing what to pay attention to, since it was the first time that she took them to Argo being so conscious.

In a way she was not surprised to see her mother on the other side, knowing she was going to be waiting for her, so she tried to smile slightly as she approached her, although the tears struggled out of her eyes.

"Hey, kiddos" her mom crouched in front of the stroller to greet the girls, who smiled and stretched their arms towards her. "How are you?" she asked her before hugging her.

"Good" she smiled slightly, she did not want to start crying in front of her daughters.

She waited until both girls were asleep to explain the reasons for her visit to her mother, which was why these moments she was sitting in the couch hugging her mom while she was sobbing. Her mother did not respond at first, she just hugged her and, truthfully, it was the only thing she really needed.

"Kara, you can't lose hope that he is alive" whispered her mother before kissing her forehead.

"He's been missing for a month, What if they don't find him?" She could not help sobbing.

"They will do it," her mom tried to calm her down.

She distanced herself from her mother when she heard Vega's cry calling her, which made her get up from the couch and go in search of her, finding the little girl standing with her arms outstretched while tears fell down her cheeks. She took her in her arms to calm her, her daughter's dark blond curls glued on her forehead because of the sweat, so when she tried to brush them away she realized that the child was burning.

"Everything all right?" questioned her mother entering the room.

"She has a fever" she answered trying not to alter while Vega rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" asked her mother making her agree, the truth is that she would prefer it, she needed to make sure that the little one was not ill.

It took about ten minutes since they called until a young doctor arrived to take care of the little girl. She did not leave her daughter during the whole process, really wanting to hear that the child was healthy, that nothing was happening, because the last thing she needed was something serious.

"It seems to be an ear infection, she should be okay with an antibiotic in a couple of days" he explained as she hugged her daughter, who had fallen asleep again. "If she worsens, don't hesitate to call me" He said.

"We will, thank you" she tried to smile slightly.

* * *

Indeed, three days later the little girl was completely recovered, so she decided to go for a walk with both girls, since the previous days she had only taken Elara.

Both children pointed out everything they saw, looking for a way to attract her attention so that she would listen to them, so during the entire walk she dedicated herself to answering them.

"Hey, I see that she is finally fine" she heard someone comment, so she turned to meet the doctor who treated Vega the other night.

"She's much better, right, baby?" she replied stirring her daughter's hair, who smiled.

"By the way, I'm Eth-Van" he offered his hand to introduce himself.

"Kara Zor-El" she smiled accepting the handshake. "They're Vega and Elara" she presented them pointing them out.

"Twins are not usual around here" he said observing the little ones.

"Maybe that's why people tend to get close to us." She laughed ironically. "My mother had a twin sister, I suppose it's in my DNA," she explained, seeing him nod, for a moment the image of Mon-El appeared in her mind, making her duck her head. "I should go" she shook her head.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" He asked, which made her shrug. "See you soon, Kara Zor-El," he said to her, making her watch as he left, unsure of what had happened.

 **Hello!**

 **As you read, Mon-El is missing or even dead, but nothing can be confirmed. On the other hand, Kara has returned to Argo and a new character, Eth-Van, has been introduced. Tell me what you think about him.**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	12. Chapter 12

Kara laughed as a result of Eth-Van's comment, feeling how it cost her to put air back into her lungs as a result of her laughter, her cheeks turning red as time went by and she couldn't stop. Honestly, she did not remember what was so funny, but it did not matter anymore.

All her abdomen ached as a result of the laughter and, the truth is that she had not laughed in that way for a long time, because during the last three months her biggest concern was Mon-El, finding him, but since her last visit to the DEO she had assumed that they were not going to do it, that she had to learn to live without him and raise the little ones without their father, no matter how hard it was. This had led her to make another decision, not to tell her daughters anything until they were old enough to accept reality and understand it, even if that meant lying to them throughout their childhood.

She smiled again focusing on Eth-Van, who had just grabbed Elara and was tickling her, which had caused the child's laughter. During the time she had been in Argo he had become a friend, someone to trust, who support her to overcome everything that was happening, because she could not avoid telling everything that had happened in recent years, finding understanding in him, someone who listened only with the intention of helping her.

"Well, little monsters, it's time to go home" she said holding Vega before doing a raspberry on her belly getting her daughter to laugh.

"I'll go with you," Eth-Van said as he sat Elara in the stroller.

"Yes, of course" she answered with a slight smile prepared to leave with the girls.

Along the way they continued talking, responding to each of the things that the little ones said while pointing, but unable to avoid laughing when Vega was angry because they wouldn't understand her, a small crinkle present on her forehead.

"She does the same as you when you get angry" she heard him comment, causing her to shake her head while laughing, she was not going to bother denying it. "See you tomorrow?" he asked when they arrived at the door of her mother's house, which made her nod slightly. "Goodbye, Kara Zor-El" he kissed her cheek before leaving.

For a few seconds she remained motionless trying to react to what had just happened, tears threatening to come out of her eyes as she tried to ignore the name that appeared in her mind, why did she have the feeling that she was betraying him? She went inside the house, noting the concern on her mother's face, who watched her closely before approaching her and embrace her, she did not need to tell her anything, it was pretty obvious her mom had seen the scene.

She sobbed over her mother's shoulder, her heart broken, she missed him so much that it hurt to think about him, honestly, those were being the worst months of her life. She did not remember having felt like this any of the times that had happened, but this time everything was very different, the little ones reminded her of him day after day and it did not matter how many times they told her that the twins looked like her, because she could only find the resemblance they had with him.

"Mommy, sad" Vega was the one who surrounded her legs with her little arms while asking her, which made her bite her lower lip before drying her tears and holding her daughter in her arms. "Sad?" She asked before hugging to her neck.

"No, little one," she replied, hugging her tightly. "I adore you, baby girl" she kissed her hair as she held her in her arms.

She had to admit that she had lost the hope of seeing him again, that her heart was breaking every time she thought about him. However, her daughters were the only thing that made her continue fighting and she only needed a kiss on her cheek from Vega to smile again.

* * *

 **1 year and three months later**

Her sister came to her offering to help her place the dinner on the table, but she could not help but shake her head after noticing how Alex was looking at her, as she knew what her next words would be.

"Do not say it," she warned her sister with a slight smile.

"Why?" Her sister laughed. "You should give him a chance" she finally said, which made her duck her head without wanting to start this conversation again. "He's totally your type and he likes you, he always cares for you and... the girls adore him" commented her sister while she noticed how both two-year-olds played with Eth-Van and Winn.

"I can't, Alex." She shook her head.

"Kara, you can't continue like this" Alex looked directly into her eyes. "You heard what the Legion said, it has been a year and a half" she pointed.

She sighed. Yes, of course she remembered what the Legion said a year ago, because the feeling of being lost and not knowing how to continue forward continued in her, it had never left.

He was left for dead after finding torn pieces of his suit and cape, as well as a pool of blood, which indicated that even if he had survived the attack, he would not have got very far.

"I know he will not come back, Alex, I know, but I'm not ready yet" the tears began to fill her eyes. "Do you know what it is like to hear the girls call him 'daddy'?" she asked her sister. "At first I tried not to let them, I didn't want to bother him, but I was protecting myself" the tears began to slide down her cheeks. "He's their father figure, what if we end up separated?" she questioned, but not looking for an answer. "I don't want them to suffer more, they have already lost too much to be so little and the only thing I want is to offer them a stability" she explained drying her tears.

Alex did not answer her, she just hugged her, trying to calm her, but she got the opposite effect, because she could not contain herself for longer, sobbing over his shoulder.

All she wanted was the well-being of her daughters and maybe giving Eth-Van a chance allowed it, but she might be wrong, it might just hurt them more.

When she separated from her sister, it was Eth-Van who approached to make sure everything was fine, her hazel eyes watching her with precision as he asked her, so she wanted to nod slightly, but it was not convincing enough, so she asked again. .

She ended up going out into the hallway with him, she did not want to have this conversation in front of all her friends, although she did not know how to begin it if she was sincere.

"I'm afraid," she admitted in barely a whisper, incomprehension in his eyes. "I'm afraid that my sister is right and, maybe, I have to give you a chance," she pointed out to both of them. "I know that a part of my heart will always belong to Mon-El, but ..."

"Kara, I know everything you've gone through and I don't want you to feel pressured to start a relationship" he interrupted her making her shake her head.

"I don't want them to suffer, I'm afraid that if something happens between us, they ..." She could not find words. "The girls adore you, Eth-Van" she looked at him straight in the eyes.

He looked at her without answering anything, just smiling at her slightly as he placed his hand on her cheek to brush the hair that fell over her face. A shy smile was drawn on her face holding his gaze for a few seconds before he stole a shy kiss from her, which for the first time in a while managed to make her feel something.

* * *

 **2 years later**

He saw the six-year-old girl running, his heart clenched into a fist, not knowing if he would arrive in time to save her, but he knew that he should try, because he would not forgive himself if he lost her again.

He followed her to an alley, where the kid had dropped to the floor between sobs, which made him approach in the most stealthy way possible without wanting to scare her more than she already was, because the little girl did not hesitate to scream when she saw him approach.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you" he assured approaching her, crouching down to her height only to notice the blood that flowed from a wound on her forehead. "Nora, it's me, I'm Mike, do you remember me?" he asked, getting the girl to look at him carefully.

"Mike?" He heard her name him in barely a whisper. "Mommy said you were dead." She looked directly into his eyes as if she wanted to make sure it was really him.

"It's me, honey" he assured her knowing that he had to get her out of there, that CADMUS would find them and he knew what would happen. "We have to go, I'm going to take you with your mother, okay?" He tried to explain her, but the little girl just watched him as if she were afraid that he was lying. "Trust me, Nora, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her again offering his hand to grab hers.

The kid hesitated a few seconds before clinging to his hand showing that she trusted him, so he sat up without letting go of her little hand to start walking without wanting to attract the attention of those who chased the kid.

At one point he took the child in his arms so that he could make use of his ring and fly in an attempt to reach the DEO faster. He felt Nora cling to his suit the moment they found themselves in the air, sinking her head into his neck as she continued to sob.

"Nora!" The choked cry belonged to Alex, who ran to them, so he let her hold the girl causing the crying of the kid. "Mon-El ..." she looked at him as if she was seeing a ghost, everyone had given him up for dead.

"She has a couple of bruises on her legs and maybe her left arm is broken, but she'll be fine, she's strong, Alex" he smiled daringly to caress the little girl's hair.

"Thank you" she smiled at him despite the tears that fell down her cheeks. "We're going to take you to the infirmary, baby" Alex kissed her daughter's hair before starting to walk while he ducked his head for a few seconds, she could offer him the information he needed.

"Alex, wait!" He called her making her turn to look at him. "Do you know where I can find Kara?" He asked with a small hope.

"Eh ..., I can't give you that information without her permission, I'm sorry" she replied making him nod slightly.

When he was alone he left to change, because his suit was stained with the blood of the little girl, luckily there was still his clothes in his locker, it seemed that they had not touched it in all these years.

Honestly, he needed to know if Kara and the girls were okay, it had been three years since he was attacked by that alien, years he had been held and if it had not been for the Legion, he would not know how much longer he had been locked up there.

"It's true..., Mon-El!" Winn exclaimed, reaching up to hug him.

He could not help but smile as he hugged him, he had to admit that he had missed being here and that if it had not been for the kidnapping, he would have returned with him and would not have lost three years of his daughters' lives.

"Winn, do you know where Kara is?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"I don't know if I should do it, but this is her new address" he showed it to him.

"Thank you" he smiled before leaving.

When he reached the door he felt his heart beating hard as he tried to be calm, the truth is that he could not believe that he would see them after so long, his mind wanting to imagine what his daughters would look like.

He knocked nervously on the door, getting impatient with every second that passed and did not open, which made him believe that there would be nobody at home, so he shook his head before thinking about leaving. As he turned, he heard the door open and Kara whispering his name as if it cost her to do so.

"Mon-El" the tears slid down her cheeks as she watched him. "You were dead..., the Legion... They said..." the words seemed not to want to come out of her throat.

"Shh, I'm here, I'm fine, I've been kidnapped" he explained making the attempt to hug her, but Kara distanced herself from him slightly, which surprised him, but he preferred to let it be. "Can I see the twins?" he asked watching her sigh.

"They're not home right now, I'm sorry," she replied, looking at him straight in the eyes making him nod slightly.

"Could I see them tomorrow?" he questioned without wanting to lose hope.

"Maybe, we talk tomorrow" she replied with a slight smile to which he returned to nod.

"Yes, of course, I'll see you, Kara" he said goodbye to her trying to smile at her, maybe it was better to leave her time to assume that he had returned from "death".

As he left the building, his heart skipped a beat when he saw two little girls, no more than four years old, with their dark blond hair pulled back in two small pigtails, who were holding onto the hands of one man that was answering to each of the things what they said.

One of them looked at him for a few seconds, blue eyes that reminded him of comets, watching him, he could not have any doubt in believing that those girls were his daughters, the purest reflection of their mother.

"Daddy, can we come back tomorrow?" He heard one of them ask the man, which made him clench his fists as he tried to hold back the tears.

Kara had remade her life during these last years and, truthfully, he was none to judge her, but that did not mean that it hurt less, especially knowing that her daughters did not recognize him as their father, who had lost the opportunity to be at their side as always imagined.

That night he sat on one of the DEO's bunk beds, buried his head in his hands and cried thinking about everything he had lost.

 **Hello!**

 **Eth-Van is Kara's new romantic interest, I don't know for how long, since Mon-El has returned and will fight to get them back. I hope you liked it, thank you so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	13. Chapter 13

The tears that she had tried to contain escaped her eyes the moment she closed the door, she could not believe that after three years, Mon-El had appeared there hoping to see their daughters, that everything would be like before he had to leave for the last time.

Honestly, she did not want to distance them from him, she did not want to prevent him from being with the little ones, since they were still his daughters, but how could she explain that to them? They were only four years old and Eth-Van was their father figure, it was not going to be easy to explain that he was not their father. Neither she could force them to be with Mon-El if they were not comfortable, but that was also something that Mon-El had to understand, so she not only owed an explanation to her daughters, but to him as well.

When she heard the door open, she wiped away her tears, trying to pretend she was fine, that nothing had happened, but it was not like that. The love of her life, whom she had given up for dead three years ago, was alive and in that same city.

"Mommy!" Both girls ran to hug her legs, which made her smile as she hugged them back.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked them seeing them nod with a big smile on their faces. "It's time to take a bath, little monsters" she grabbed their hands to go to the bathroom.

She felt Eth-Van watching her closely, but she would prefer not to have that conversation in those moments, not in front of the girls, so she decided to focus on them. However, when bedtime came, it was him who offered to do it and, although she wanted to refuse, she ended up agreeing, she needed a break.

She sat down in the couch with a photograph in her hands, the last one of them four on the twins' first birthday, the one she had clung to for so long wishing she could see him again that it seemed to have been yesterday, but it had been years.

She stroked Mon-El's face with her thumb, noting the happiness he on his face as he held Vega, who had her little hands on his face with a smile that mimicked and matched his. Undoubtedly, Vega was daddy's little girl because it cost her more to introduce Eth-Van in her life, since she used to cry every time he held her and even after a while she did not risked calling him "daddy".

The tears soon returned to be present, sliding down her cheeks before falling on the photograph, she should not have lost the hope of seeing him again, she should have continued fighting.

"They're already sleeping," she heard Eth-Van say, which made her raise her head to look at him without being able to hide the fact that she was crying, her right hand clinging to the necklace she wore on her neck. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked as he approached her making the attempt to hug her, but she distanced herself from him, which made him look at the photograph carefully. "Was it him? He's alive, right?" He questioned her, getting her to look at him. "I saw him at the entrance of the building," he explained, only to get her head down, for that meant that Mon-El had seen the little girls with him.

"He wants to see them" she whispered without daring to look at him. "I can't deny it, they're his daughters" she commented feeling the knot in her throat. "I'm afraid of losing them, I know that he's not going to take them away, but what if they are more comfortable with him? How am I going to explain them that he is their father?" she sobbed as he hugged her.

"You have to think about what is good for them, that will be the right thing" he kissed her hair while she nodded slightly, because she was aware what was right for her daughters.

* * *

She entered the DEO even knowing who would be there, maybe she should have that conversation as soon as possible to prevent everything from becoming more tense, but she could not help but duck her head when she saw him talking to Winn. She turned to leave, she was not sure if she was ready to do it, to see the sadness again on his face as she had the previous afternoon, because she could not stand the idea of hurting him.

"Kara!" She heard him call her, so she had to stop and turn to him. "Can we talk?" he asked the moment he found himself in front of her.

She nodded slightly, following him to the balcony where they always had the deepest conversations, in which they had always shared their greatest secrets.

They both kept silent while admiring the views they had from there, maybe looking for the first words they would say to each other, but it seemed that neither knew how to start talking.

"Am I going to be able to see them?" he finally asked.

"Mon-El ..." She did not know what to answer. "It's complicated ..." she sighed without knowing how to start explaining.

"You know, I can't be angry because you've redone your life, but Kara, they're my daughters and I want to see them" he interrupted her. "I want to be present in their lives" he looked her straight in the eyes.

"They're with Eth-Van right now, I guess this afternoon ..." She could not finish the sentence. "Mon-El I need to talk to them before, they only know him and I'm not sure if they will understand" Tears were filling her eyes as she was talking.

"Then what you're saying is that he's their father and I'm not going to be in their life, right?" She saw him raise an eyebrow, it was obvious that he was hurt.

"No, I don't mean that" she denied the idea. "I'm only asking you to be patient" she asked, seeing him nod slightly.

"Okay, let me know when I can see them." Mon-El looked at her one last time before leaving her there alone.

She shook her head while sighing. It was difficult for her too, but she needed to explain to her daughters who he was before allowing him to see them, because she did not know how the little ones would react. She needed them to be comfortable with his presence, though, who did she want to lie? It was her who felt uncomfortable next to him, perhaps for having gave up on him so easily.

The scene that she saw from there put a smile on her face, Mon-El was hugging Nora, being able to observe the smile on her niece's face and, yes, her sister had told her everything that had happened, the truth is that she knew what Alex was referring to, because she remembered what Mon-El told her years ago.

The DEO screens went black, causing her to get closer to the rest as they tried to decipher what was happening, however, she felt her heart clench into a fist after seeing Vega in the image.

The four-year-old girl was held inside a cell, sobbing loudly as she called her, her small body trembling as she leaned back and let herself fall to the floor.

"Vega ..." she could not help whispering her name as the first tears slid down her cheeks, she could not stand the idea that they could hurt any of her daughters.

The voice of Lillian Luthor was present, the message was clear, she wanted her to exchange for her daughter and it was too obvious that she was going to do it, because it did not matter what happened to her as long as Lillian did not hurt Vega.

"Winn, are we the only ones who've seen this?" Alex asked.

"Yes, nobody else has had access to the video" he answered as her sister turned to look at her.

Everyone looked at her, all but him. Mon-El had ducked his head as if he were thinking the options they had, but they only had one and that was to do the exchange, that way her daughter would be safe.

She turned to leave, not wanting to give anyone time to talk, but soon she felt her arm being grabbed to stop her, which made her turn around starting to get impatient. Mon-El kept grabbing her arm, tears in his eyes as well as he asked her with his eyes not to leave, but she had to.

"There has to be some way to get her back without losing you," he said, watching as her sister nodded.

"I agree, at least allow someone to go with you" Alex spoke looking at her with concern.

"She said alone, What if she harms her?" Panic began to take hold of her.

None of them said anything else, just looked at her, her sister nodding slightly to allow her to leave, so without saying the slightest word she went to meet CADMUS.

She was not surprised to meet Lillian Luthor when she reached the address CADMUS had given in the video, frowning after realizing that her daughter was not there.

"Where is my daughter?" She demanded.

"Oh, Supergirl, I don't think you're in a position to demand something" Lillian answered with a smile.

"The deal was that I changed for her, where is she?" She questioned again.

"You're going to see her soon, you just have to do everything I say, understand?" Lillian looked seriously at what she ended up nodding desperate to find the child.

She felt the effects of kryptonite on her body, which caused her to fall on her knees to the ground while trying not to lose consciousness, but it was in vain, as it ended up happening.

She woke up inside a cell, her daughter was sitting next to her looking at her with nervousness and panic, which she understood, because for the four-year-old kid right now she was Supergirl, who was supposed to save her and yet she was locked with her.

"Everything's going to be fine, sweetie," she sat down, noting how Vega was nodding slightly before lowering her head. "We're going to get out of here, I promise," she hugged her, getting her daughter to sob in her arms.

"I want to go home with mommy" she heard her whisper, which broke her heart, sincerely, she could not bear to hear her cry like that.

"You're going to be with her soon, sweetheart" she whispered without wanting to start crying along with the little one, but it was not easy.

"Supergirl, I need one thing from you before I let you go." She heard Lillian's voice making her cover her daughter. "I'm not going to do anything to the girl," she said as if she was trying to get her away from Vega.

She got up from the floor feeling Vega clinging to her cape with her little hands, the sobs becoming even more audible as she realized that she would be left alone in that cell, her heart breaking again.

They grabbed her by her arms to drag her into a separate room where they laid her on a stretcher before tying her to it and placing a light on her that seemed to mimic Krypton's red sun, which was beginning to drain her energy.

"I wonder how you are in the inside, Supergirl" Lillian said approaching her.

"Let my daughter go" she demanded struggling to stay awake.

"I'll do it, but first let's give an answer to my question" Lillian smiled, to which she clenched her fists.

She watched as Lillian held the scalpel before bringing it closer to her body, placing it on his chest above the neck of the suit, which made her close her eyes. She could not help but scream the moment Lillian began to cut her skin, the tears sliding down her cheeks just before she let herself be carried by unconsciousness.

* * *

While a DEO team was preparing he left after Kara, he was sure he would need help, because knowing CADMUS, it would not be easy to get them out of there without getting hurt.

He wanted to be as stealthy as possible as he entered the shed, hiding every time he saw a guard, but her ended up knocking out one of them to remove the identification that opened all the doors.

He continued to advance until he entered a room where there were cells, his daughter's sobs more and more audible, which made him look only to find a small bundle in one of the corners of a cell.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" He spoke as he opened the door getting her to look at him, his heart breaking into pieces to see his daughter that way. "You have to trust me" he asked offering her his hand.

The little girl just stared at him for a few seconds before grabbing his hand tightly as if she was afraid to let go, so he picked her up before continuing to search for Kara.

A scream froze his blood, because he did not know what CADMUS wanted from Kara, but he was sure it was not good at all. He hugged tightly the small body of his daughter in an attempt to calm her, as she had become even more frightened when she heard that scream.

By the time he entered that room, there was no one left, only a body tied to a stretcher, Kara's body, the rest seemed to have disappeared from there. He approached her as he asked the little girl not to open her eyes, because the image he was seeing was not the most appropriate for a four-year-old kid.

Kara's name escaped his lips in a mere whisper as he watched her closely. She was pale, greenish reflections caused by kryptonite stood out in the veins under her skin, blood continued to gush from the cut on her chest and, frankly, he was not sure if she was still alive.

"Alex, I've found her" he spoke through his earpice.

"They're on the way" she answered while he shook his head, Kara did not have so much time.

"We don't have time," he said. "I'll be there in ten minutes," he said, hoping everything was ready by the time they got there.

He placed his daughter on his back while he asked her to hold on to his neck before he wrapped Kara with what was left of her cape and picked her up.

He sighed. The life of the woman he loved, the mother of his daughters, depended on him arriving on time.

 **Hello!**

 **Kara has risked her life for her daughter's life, but she has needed Mon-El's help, who, at last, has been able to have a small approach to one of his daughters. I know that you don't like the situation with Eth-Van, but it will soon be solved. I hope you liked it, thank you so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	14. Chapter 14

He felt Vega's little hands clench into fists to cling to his cape in an attempt to prevent him from leaving her there alone, which made him turn to look at her.

The big blue eyes of the little girl begged him to stay with her, tears storing in her eyes as her lower lip trembled at the edge of crying causing his heart to clench into a fist after finding fear in her eyes.

He pick her up to sit her on the stretcher before sitting next to her and wait for Alex to come for run a test to the child, who he hugged wanting to keep her as calm as possible, but it was not something simple, the little one had gone through too many things in a single day.

He sighed, kissing his daughter's hair while trying to hold back the tears. His heart was completely broken in those moments, because he was aware that Kara was fighting for her life in one of the rooms and all he wanted was for the little girl to be healthy.

"Are you tired?" he asked after noticing that she rubbed her eyes, seeing her nod. "Shh, come here" he took her holding her in his arms, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "Try to sleep, sweetie" he kissed her forehead .

He took his time observing her, it was amazing what they had grown in these years, he had lost too much of the lives of his daughters. He was not mistaken in assuring that they were the pure reflection of Kara, if it were not because their hair was a little darker, they would be the same.

When he raised his head, Alex watched him from the door with a smile on her face, tears sliding down her cheeks, which made him look at her with concern, Kara's name was present in his mind.

"Is everything okay? Kara?" He asked helplessly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Kara has wanted this moment so much" she pointed at them while smiling. "She is still unconscious, Hamilton is with her" she said approaching. "I need a little example of blood" she communicated by grabbing the little girl's arm, who did not even flinch when the needle was inserted into her skin. "I will return with the results" she left, leaving them alone again.

He laid the child on the stretcher before lying next to her, stroking her hair while continuing to observe her carefully, noting how her right hand clung to her cape, which made him smile, as the little one seemed not to want to distance herself from him and, truthfully, he did not want to separate from her either.

Vega moved in her sleep, tears starting to slide down her cheeks as she begged to be brought back home with her mother, so he could not help whispering reassuring words in her ear as he continued to stroke her hair until she returned to the tranquility of before.

"What are you doing here?" He heard someone asking him, so he turned around to meet Eth-Van, who was carrying Elara, who hid her face in his shoulder without wanting to look at him. "You shouldn't be here" he said approaching to separate him from Vega, but he did not move, those girls were his daughters.

"Eth-Van, you have no right to talk to him like that" he heard Alex defend him. "He has done more than you, he has saved both of them, so you have no right to tell him if he can or can not be here" she pointed angrily at Eth-Van before turning to him. "She's perfect, they don't seem to have hurt her" she explained making him nod. "As for Kara ...," Alex sighed, pausing. "She has lost too much blood, she has no powers and we don't know when she's going to wake up" she communicated to both.

He kissed his daughter's forehead as he lay back next to her, grabbing the little girl's hand in his, grateful that she was okay, though he still had the same concern for Kara, honestly, he needed her well.

From inside that room he could hear perfectly the discussion that was going on in the hallway between Alex and Eth-Van, as he continued to believe that he should not be there, that it was not his place after three years and maybe, for a few seconds, he would have believed the same, but he could not leave his daughter when she needed him the most.

The little girl's eyes opened slowly to look at him, feeling himself watched for a few seconds before she leaned closer to him looking for protection.

"Go back to sleep, little monster" he whispered kissing her hair while noticing the smile that was drawn on the face of the child. "I'll be here with you all the time" he said embracing her.

"I love you, Daddy," he heard the little girl whisper, her face buried in his chest.

This made him hold his breath for a few seconds without believing what he had just heard, because it was hard to believe that it was true that the little girl had recognized him, that she had felt the bond that they had shared from the beginning.

"I love you too, baby" he finally whispered without being able to hold back the smile, maybe it was not all lost.

He remained in that position until he was sure that the little girl had fallen back to sleep deeply. However, the tranquility was lost again at the moment that Eth-Van returned to the room, as the situation became tense between the two.

"I still don't agree with you being here" he heard him comment, which made him exhale tired of the subject.

"That decision is Kara's, not yours and while she is unconscious, I am the one who should make those decisions because they are my daughters" he faced him sitting in bed.

"They stop being your daughters when you give them up for three years" Eth-Van seemed to want to continue arguing and, the truth is that he got it, because with this last comment he got even more angry.

"Do you think I chose it?" He asked trying not to raise his voice, Vega remained asleep behind his back. "I regret every day of not having been here, but it was not my decision, someone did it for me" he explained. "I don't care what you have with Kara, but I intend to fight for my daughters, so don't try to get in my way" he looked at him seriously before noticing that the child was moving as a result of not feeling him close, so he grabbed her little hand.

"I don't know if it's good for the girls" Eth-Van replied. "All this is going to confuse them, you're going to confuse them" he pointed to him making him sigh trying to calm down.

"Do you need me to repeat it again?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "They're my daughters and the only thing I want is their well-being, therefore it will be them and Kara who will decide if they want me or not in their lives" this time he stood up, looking as calm as possible, especially when he saw Alex enter the room, who looked at Eth-Van before pointing to the door for him to leave.

"You have to learn to coexist with the other" Alex looked at him. "Kara hasn't had a good time in recent years and the last thing she needs is for you two to be arguing all the time" she explained making him nod.

He agreed that this was the last thing she needed, both she and the little ones, who were going to end up being the biggest losers in all this, so he was aware that the best thing to do was get along with each other.

When Alex left he fell back to the side of his daughter, but this time, he closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, which he did after a few minutes.

* * *

It had been only a few minutes since Kara had woken up, time in which her sister had explained what happened between Eth-Van and Mon-El, but at that time she preferred not to interfere, sincerely she did not feel like it.

When she entered the room, Mon-El slept hugging little Vega, who kept her face buried in her father's chest, a scene that made her smile slightly as she sat in a chair next to them. She placed her hand on his face before kissing the little girl's hair, who moved to stick even closer to him.

"Hey" she smiled the moment Mon-El opened his eyes.

"Hey" he smiled back while stroking the hair of the child. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern echoing in his voice.

"I'm fine, Mon-El" she responded wanting to reassure him. "Thanks for saving me" she smiled timidly crouched the head.

"You know I'll always be there" she heard him comment, which made her look at him again. "Vega knows who I am, I mean, she called me daddy" he explained, looking her straight in the eyes.

She was silent without knowing what to answer, because she was not aware that the little ones could know, is more, the girls had always treated Eth-Van as if he were their fathe. However, it was a great possibility that Vega still had that connection with him so that she could recognize him.

"She has always been really close to you," she smiled slightly. "Both of them have missed you... I have missed you." Tears were present in her eyes without being able to keep them from sliding down her cheeks. "I can't believe you're here" she placed her hand again on his face.

The truth is that at that time all she wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was three years ago when he promised they would be a family when he returned, but at that time they were far from that happening.

Sincerely, she wished she could tell Eth-Van that it was over, but she could not, she knew it would hurt him, even though she warned him that her heart belonged to Mon-El and that it would always be like that. She knew that she had to make that decision and after everything she had heard ... She had not liked the treatment he had given Mon-El.

For the past two years she had forced herself to be happy with someone, a person she only considered a friend, a best friend, and yes, even if they were together, she had never been able to love him that way, just by staying by his side for her daughters, for their well-being.

She sigh. Maybe, in those moments, she should think about what you really wanted, what her heart was asking of you.

"Comets" she heard Mon-El whispering, noting how he was getting up on the bed.

His hand was placed on her cheek, both lost in the other's eyes without being able to move, Mon-El daring to shorten the space between them.

Her heart beat hard the moment his lips brushed hers, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks, but unable to contain the smile when they parted, her forehead close to his.

She had to admit it, she would lie if she said she did not love him, she needed him to be alive.

 **Hello!**

 **Finally a small hope for Karamel. I'm sorry I did not publish before, but I've been on vacation and I haven't had time to write.**

 **I hope you liked it, thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	15. Chapter 15

Kara knew that she had to talk to Eth-Van, she could not miss the opportunity to be with the love of her life, but it was not so easy to do, because she was aware that she was going to hurt him, so she could not avoid duck her head while facing him.

"We have to talk" she whispered without looking at him, but knowing that he had agreed, because both moved to a separate room. "Alex told me what happened ... I don't like how you have treated Mon-El" she looked at him watching him sigh as he shook his head. "He's their father, he's always going to be and if there's someone with whom they're safe, it's with him, I know he would give his life to protect them, so I can't be angry because he's been taking care of Vega while I couldn't" she explained, but with every second that passed, with each reaction of Eth-Van, she was getting more angry. "The decision of whether or not he could be with them was mine, not yours... I can't believe that you have behaved like that" she shook her head, the Eth-Van in front of her was not the same she had met three years ago. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can keep doing this, not with Mon-El here" she apologized.

"Are you breaking with me?" He asked making her nod without being able to speak, because tears were crowded in her eyes after watching as he ducked his head without knowing how to react about it. "Are you sure?" He questioned.

"My heart belongs to him, it's always going to be like that," she replied holding back her tears, noting how he was nodding slightly.

"In that case I'll leave, you know you can count on me for everything, okay?" She allowed him to hug her one last time. "Goodbye, Kara Zor-El" he kissed her cheek before distancing herself from him and leaving there.

She sat down on one of the chairs as tears began to slide down her cheeks, pity that it was all over like that, but in a way, feeling free, since once and for all she could be with the man she loved, who had let escape on so many occasions, but, finally, everything she had dreamed was coming true.

Alex came into the room bewildered by her sobs, as her sister did not hesitate to kneel in front of her to make sure everything was fine, but Alex just hugged her wanting to calm her down.

"Mommy?" Elara came running into the room just to hug her legs, which made her smile slightly before picking her up and hugging her for as long as possible. "Can I see Vega?" the kid asked, looking directly at her eyes.

She hesitated for a few seconds, going to that room implied confronting the child to a new reality and she was not sure if the kid was going to understand it, but at the same time it offered her the opportunity to explain it and not extend it any longer.

She could not help the smile that was drawing on her face to see how Mon-El was reading a story to little Vega, who was sitting on his lap while listening attentively with a big smile on her face.

"Can we come inside?" She asked from the door making both look at them

"Yeah, sure" he answered while Vega stretched her arms towards her.

She left Elara next to Mon-El, being able to observe how the little girl moved a little away from him, but without stopping observing him closely, the kid did not really seem to trust him, a fact that worried her. However, she decided not to pay attention to that fact and took Vega in her arms, hugging her tightly while making sure she was okay.

"Are you okay, little one?" She asked kissing her hair, watching the little girl nod lightly while resting her head on her shoulder.

"Can we go home?" Elara asked.

"Yeah, What do you think if we invite Mon-El?" she questioned them, but the twins' responses were contrary, because Vega agreed enthusiastically, but Elara did not hesitate to show her opinion, being angry about it. "Why not?" She asked sitting Vega at his side, feeling watched by Mon-El, who did not prevent Vega to sit on his lap again.

"Dad doesn't like him" the little girl barely looked at them as she answered, beginning to cry. "But He isn't bad" she looked at him while shaking her head.

"Oh, sweetheart" she hugged her, but the youngest one moved away. "Elara, little one, it's okay, nothing happens" she tried to calm her down under the watchful eye of Mon-El.

The little one ended up allowing her to take her in his arms, hugging her tightly as she stopped crying, which made Elara appear calmer as she pointed to her father and sister, the three of them watching her closely.

"I want him to come home with us" Elara whispered finally. "Can he come, mommy?" the kid asked her, making her smile.

"Uhm, I don't know ..., you have to ask him, sweetie" she pointed to him observing how her daughter bit her lower lip.

"Can you come with us?" Elara looked directly into his eyes as she asked timidly, getting Mon-El to smile slightly.

"I'd love to, sweetheart," he said, sitting up with Vega in his arms.

When they arrived at the apartment, the little ones did not hesitate to play, completely ignoring the fact that their parents were there with them, which allowed them to focus on each other and have a deeper conversation than they had had before

"How are we going to explain it to them?" Mon-El asked, getting her to look at him for a few seconds.

"Umm ..., I don't know, Vega knows, right?" She questioned back to him as she shrugged, seeing him nod. "I guess we should talk to them" she sighed without being sure if they were going to get it.

In those moments both four-year-olds were absorbed in their game, in the conversation they were holding, so she had to admit that she regretted having to interrupt them, much more after everything that had happened during that day.

However, it was the girls who ended with that moment of tranquility, since they began to argue with each other and everything had started because Vega had called Mon-El "dad", which had got Elara to face her to deny it and later ask about the whereabouts of Eth-Van.

She sighed shaking her head, maybe that was the perfect opportunity to explain it to them.

"That's not true, right mommy?" asked the youngest of the twins looking for their support, only getting her to look at Mon-El before getting up from the couch and go to the room in search of the photograph she had always kept close wishing that that scene would be happening again. "Mommy?" Elara called desperate to have the reason in her words.

Both girls approached her curious to see her return, the little hands of both trying to grab her arms to remove the picture of her hands, but she managed to sit next to Mon-El without them reaching their goal, although the little ones did not hesitate to sit at her side.

"See" Vega pointed to their father in the photograph, which caused her sister to look at them as if she were trying to process the information that she had just received.

"You lied to us," the child accused her, her blue eyes full of tears as she got up.

"Elara" she called her trying to stop her, but the little girl had already locked herself in her room.

She wanted to get up, follow her, but she knew that she should not and that, no matter how much it hurt, she had to leave her space to finish understanding and face the truth. However, the need to know if her daughter was okay caused her to end up sitting up, being held by Mon-El, who grabbed her wrist to ask her not to continue advancing.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head, the possibility that her daughter would not forgive her and not trust her again would not leave her mind, feeling completely overcome by the situation.

"Give her time, Kara" Mon-El's voice was calm, but she could find nervousness in his eyes.

She nodded slightly trying not to start crying, she did not want to scare Vega, because the child was sitting between them both looking at her with concern.

It took an hour until Elara decided to leave the room, her head bowed, her eyes focused on the floor without wanting to make eye contact with any of them even though she was moving in their direction and her hands holding a sheet of paper on which she seemed to have been painting.

"It's for daddy" the child handed him the drawing, getting her to see fresh tears in his eyes as a result of his daughter's gesture, which made her smile and, once again, having to put up with the desire to get cry.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart" he smiled as she watched the drawing carefully, being able to appreciate that the kid had drawn the four of them, all of them holding hands and big heart enveloping them.

"Are we going to be a family?" The question was asked by Vega, who looked at both of them looking for an answer.

That question only got her to look to Mon-El without knowing what to answer their daughters, because if it were for her she would say yes, but she was not sure what he thought about it, as she was aware they should work together to have the same relationship they had two years ago. However, despite her doubts, she could find a smile on his face after hearing the question asked by their daughter, which made her understand that both meant to be together once and for all and without anyone to be able to separate them.

"We're going to try, sweetie," she finally answered, brushing the hair away from her daughter's face.

Both girls smiled before rushing to hug their father, who hugged them back with a big smile on his face, an image that had not happened for too long and that, sincerely, she never believed that it would happen again, so she could not keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks.

Her eyes met Mon-El's, both releasing happiness, but noting how he gestured for her to come closer, which she did not refuse to comply, hugging him while keeping the little ones between them both.

"I've missed this too much" she could not help whispering with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm going to stay, I promise you" Mon-El kissed her forehead. "I love you so much to get lost again" she heard him comment, which made her smile slightly.

She did not want to lose him either, because she had found that being without him was much more difficult than having him around and not being able to be with him, since at least those times she could prove for herself that he was fine.

She closed her eyes, finally they would be the family that both had dreamed for years.

 **HELLO!**

 **Yes, I'm alive. First, I'm so sorry I haven't published during this last month, but between that I was not in the mood to continue writing and coming back to school, I haven't been 100% focused to keep writing. I can't say that I will be publishing the next chapter soon, although I will try, but I do not promise anything.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	16. Chapter 16

**Five months later**

She opened her eyes watching little Vega lying in the middle of both, her little hands clinging to her father's shirt as if she was afraid to let him go and she could not deny it, both shared a very special relationship.

She stroked Mon-El's cheek without being able to avoid the smile on her lips, noticing how he began to open his eyes slowly as he smiled.

"Good morning" he smiled making the attempt to bring her closer to him, but this only caused Vega to move between dreams, beginning to wake up.

The little girl opened her eyes to look at both of them before closing them again and hugging her father even more, which allowed her to get closer to both of them keeping the child between them.

They remained in that position until she heard Elara's steps, who did not hesitate to run to the bed and get on it before falling down next to her sister.

"Hey, nothing to fall asleep, auntie Alex comes to pick you two up" Mon-El tickled them causing their laughter.

"Alex?" She frowned, since, honestly, she was not aware of that fact, her sister had not said anything about it.

Mon-El just looked at her without wanting to answer anything, which only managed to feed her curiosity, trying to find out what he was up to, not sure if she would find out soon.

During breakfast she tried to find out, but she did not get much, because every time she asked he changed the subject of conversation, so it was not easy to get some information out of him.

"Auntie Alex!" Both girls ran to her aunt the moment she opened the door, being able to watch as her sister crouched at the height of both to embrace them.

"Where's Nora?" She asked missing her niece.

"She slept at a friend's house, we'll go pick her up now" Alex explained making her nod. "Are you ready to leave?" She asked the girls, who nodded before saying goodbye to them and holding on to their aunt's hands to leave.

When they left the house it was completely silent, Mon-El still cleaning up the breakfast table while she just watched him, frowning, which made him look at her for a few seconds before smiling slightly and continue with what he was doing.

"Really?" She questioned starting to get exasperated . "Aren't you going to tell me anythin? Not even a clue?" She asked with a pout.

"No," he answered, getting her to frown. "I've been planning this for too long, I'm not going to let you destroy it, Kara Zor-El" he explained it seriously." You have two hours to meet me at the park, I'll send you the location." He said putting on his jacket to leave.

"The park?" She asked watching him shrug his shoulders. "Mon-El! I hate you!" She exclaimed trying to show anger.

"No, that's not true," he denied with a slight smile. "You know you love me," he approached her to kiss her.

She could not help smiling when she separated from him, because his words were true, she loved him and that was something that would never change.

She saw him leave, so she chose to get distracted by cleaning up the house and being Supergirl, but not that there was much to do because the city had been really calm for a couple of weeks, a fact that, in a way, worried her, because she believed in the possibility that something was going to happen.

However, soon she finished getting ready, trying out several outfits not knowing what were the plans of Mon-El, whose answer to the question had been to dress anything she wanted, so she did.

Effectively Mon-El sent the exact location where he was, so she went to their meeting without even thinking, a smile on her face as she moved to meet him.

He was standing there waiting for her with a smile, a basket in his hand, were they going to have a picnic? What had Mon-El planned?

"Hey, are you ready for our date?" Mon-El asked, making her nod slightly.

"Impatient" she answered wanting to be sincere, which made him laugh.

She could not complain about the time they were spending together, only focusing on each other without having to think about the little ones. However, the tranquility only seemed to last an hour because she soon received a call from her sister indicating that Elara was sick.

"I'm sorry we have to end it here, Mon-El, but I can not continue knowing that she isn't feeling well" she apologized knowing the time he had devoted to all this, so she felt bad having to end it.

"I'm also uneasy if I'm honest," he replied, concern reflected on his face. "Okay, let's go pick them up." He got ready to pick everything up before getting up and grabbing her hand to help her up off the grass.

Together they walked to Alex's apartment, maybe arriving faster than they would have done at any time, but she had to admit that at that moment both of them were nervous, since it was unusual for the little girls to get sick.

She frowned after realizing that the door to the apartment was open, her senses alert to any unforeseen event, her mind beginning to believe that something had happened to them.

"Alex?" She called her sister opening the door even more, everything was silent.

Soon she stopped in her footsteps, paying attention to everything that surrounded her, it seemed prepared for a dinner, which made her turn to Mon-El with a frown, not really understanding what was happening.

"Surprised" he smiled.

"Did you do this?" she asked to see him nod.

"Alex has also helped," he said. "Even though we'll have to leave after dinner," he explained, getting her to laugh as she approached him. "You'll wonder why I did all this, I needed to thank you for everything you've done during these years," he looked directly at her eyes, his hands grabbing hers. "I have learned that I can't live without you and without the little ones, you mean too much for me and you have been my greatest impulse in the worst moments." he said as she felt how the tears were accumulating in her eyes. "I regret not having been with you when you needed me or when the little ones did it" she saw him bow his head slightly. "That's why, Kara Zor-El, I would like you to answer a question," he grabbed her left hand as he knelt showing a ring, tears could not be contained for longer. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked with a smile making her smile

"Yes" she barely whispered in tears, Mon-El putting the ring on her finger. "Oh, Rao ..." she did not hesitate to hug his neck the moment he got up, who welcomed her with open arms, planting a kiss on her cheek.

She could not help but rest her head on his shoulder, the tears still sliding down her cheeks, but without being able to hide the smile that showed on her face, she honestly could not believe that that had happened.

* * *

The ceremony had been officiated by her mother, because although only a couple of days ago they had done the mundane ceremony to invite those who did not know she was an alien.

In those moments only those closest to them were there listening attentively to the Kryptonian prayer that was being recited by her mother.

The little ones were sitting watching her with fascination as if they were trying to decipher the language, for both she and Mon-El had decided not to educate them with Kryptonian or Daxamite values until they were old enough to understand them.

"El, Vega, come here" she called them, getting the girls to run to her. "Can you bring me those bags?" She pointed to two gift bags that she intended to give to Mon-El.

Both nodded slightly before going to look for them, at which point she chose to sit up and replace her mother.

"From a couple of days ago I've wanted to tell something, but I wanted to wait for today to do it with everyone present" she began to talk observing how her sister nodded slightly for her to continue, Alex knew what she was going to say. "Little monsters, show dad what's inside"she asked, so both girls did not hesitate to approach him impatient to get out what was inside those bags.

Each one pulled out a T-shirt from the inside like the other one in which it could be read: "Best Big Sister", which made Mon-El take a moment to react, first looking at her as if he was having a hard time believing it, even asking if it was true, noting the tears that began to accumulate in his eyes. He approached to hug her placing the hand on her belly, which made her smile slightly.

She had known that for a week and for only two days she had been able to hear the baby's heartbeat, which had been difficult to hide, because her own emotion had made her almost telling him. However, she had managed to remain silent, except with her sister, because before taking the risk of telling them she had preferred to consult her.

"What is it, mommy?" Vega asked, showing them the shirt.

"You're going to be big sisters, little monsters" she told both of them, being able to observe different reactions according to their personalities.

Vega just smiled and hugged her legs shortly before her father pick her up, while Elara chose to be reluctant to believe what she just heard, because she asked again as if she wanted to make sure before showing her anger, not likeing the idea of having a little brother or sister.

"Hey, come here, El" she took her in her arms. "This doesn't mean that we're going to love you less, okay?" She looked at her seriously before kissing her forehead. "Mommy and daddy love you so much, don't ever forget it, sweetie" she brushed the hair that fell over her face as her daughter nodded slightly at her words.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Her daughter questioned her.

"We can't know yet," she replied, watching her frown.

"When will you know?" Elara asked.

"A few more months, El" she answered with a slight smile.

"One more," sighed Mon-El, looking at her, which made her nod. "And this time I'll be here," he added.

"This time you'll be here" she corroborated him uncovering the feeling of guilt she had buried years ago.

Mon-El only smiled raising her chin with the hand that was free before kissing her, being able to hear an 'eww' from the twins which made them laugh, because for some time any show of affection between them seemed disgusting, which made it even more fun.

"I hope you still thinking is disgusting when you grow up" Mon-El commented tickling them, which made her laugh at her as well as she shook her head, neither of them was prepared for adolescence.

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	17. Chapter 17

**8 weeks**

"Are you okay?" Mon-El asked with concern as he watched her leave the bathroom, which made her nod slightly.

However, the reality is that she continued to feel bad, but she did not pretend to worry, so she sat on the couch without saying anything about it.

Mon-El sat beside her as he watched her carefully, he did not seem to trust that it was true and he knew her too well to know when she was lying, what's more, she could assure that at that moment a small crinkle had formed between her eyebrows.

"It breaks my soul seeing you like this" he commented when she dropped her head on his chest, only looking for him to hug her, but getting her to laugh lightly. "Is it always like this?" he asked curiously.

"Umm, yes" she answered. "With the twins it was worse" she pointed observing how he was surprised.

"Well, but now you have me here for everything you need" he kissed her hair while she smiled slightly.

That was true, this time she had him for everything, which, in a way, was strange, because she was not used to it, so it was still hard to tell him everything that happened, although little by little he was doing it.

She closed her eyes, determined to fall asleep, as she had barely done so during the night as a result of one of the little girls had woken up between nightmares and without the intention of going back to sleep, to which she must add that the short time that she had been able to sleep, she had to get up with nausea.

When she awoke she could notice that Mon-El had fallen asleep next to her, never ceasing to hold her, his hand resting on her belly, however, the calm was lost the moment she realized that they were late for to the DEO, moreover, she had several messages and calls from her sister, who seemed desperate to find them.

"Mon-El," she called, getting him to open his eyes to look at her. "We're late, come on," she said seriously, watching as he frowned in confusion about it shortly before reacting that they should leave.

Her sister looked angry and in turn relieved when they appeared at the infirmary, which made her apologize knowing that she had scared her by not appearing or answering the calls.

"Are you ready to see the baby or the babies?" Alex asked once everything was ready.

"Babies?" Mon-El asked scared, getting both of them to laugh.

"It's just one, I can assure you" she said to calm him causing her sister's laughter, but her words were true, only one heartbeat was audible.

"All right, ready?" Alex questioned as she began.

She could see the emotion of Mon-El as the image appeared on the screen, feeling his hand, the one she was holding, tense, which made her smile slightly as she watched her baby.

"Kara was right, just one, congratulations again" her sister smiled. "Let's listen to its heartbeat, okay?" she warned them making them nod at both of them as she closed her eyes, only to open them and watch Mon-El trying to hide the tears that slide down his cheeks. "It's healthy and seems to be really strong," Alex commented. "I leave you two alone, I see you later, sis" she kissed her forehead before leaving.

At that moment her eyes met Mon-El's, who continued to wipe away the tears that still accumulated in his eyes despite his attempts to evade them, a fact that made her smile slightly without being able to believe that this time he was there with her.

Mon-El did not seem to find a way to talk and, if she was sincere, she did not either, since both of their eyes said even more than the words would do, although she could not avoid the tears escaping from her eyes when she saw him kiss her belly.

"Oh, Rao, we're going to be late for the twins" she showed her cell phone to him, who laughed lightly.

Both made use of their powers to arrive on time and, even so, they were late, the teacher of the twins waited with both at the door of the class, smiling when she saw them arrive before pointing them getting both girls to run towards them.

"I'm sorry we're late" she apologized to the teacher, who shook her head while smiling.

"Nothing, they're really good kids" the teacher smiled at them.

They decided to go to the park for the little ones to play for a while, but both girls seemed more willing to listen to both of them telling them how the baby was than something else, something that, in a way, calmed her down, as it implied that the little ones were excited for the arrival of that baby, so they would not feel jealous.

* * *

 **18 weeks**

The time to know if it was a boy or girl was approaching, all making bets about what would be, but they just wishing the baby was well, that it was healthy, that was the only important thing.

Only Alex knew the gender of the baby, because they had decided to learn together with the rest of their family and friends, so she could not deny the fact that they were impatient for what would happen.

Her sister had chosen to gather them all in the park with a box that contained the precious information, because inside it there were balloons, pink ones in case it was a girl and blue ones in case it was a boy.

Both she and Mon-El had decided that the twins were responsible for opening the box, because that way they would be the first to hear the news.

"At the count of three, little monsters" she said looking at Mon-El. "One, two and ... Three!" she exclaimed laughing when she realized that the little ones were not able to open it, so they had to help them.

Two blue balloons rose to the sky, the fascinated faces of the little ones looking at them as tears began to slide down her cheeks as well as Mon-El's.

"It's a boy!" she exclaimed turning towards him, hugging him tightly.

They both melted in an embrace, tears falling down the cheeks of both without believing that it was true, that this baby was a boy, because for some time the twins had acclaimed they wanted a little brother.

She could not help laughing when she observed the state of shock in which both girls were, who kept looking at the balloons waiting for the moment when they would disappear into the sky.

"I love you, have I ever told you before?" Mon-El questioned causing her laughter before daring to kiss her.

* * *

 **30 weeks**

She smiled slightly at her cousin when she saw him appear at the exit of the apartment building, surprised to find him there, although maybe she should not be, because after five years he had finally decided to go to Argo City, so she could assure that he was there to talk to her about it.

Truly, she was not confused, because Kal-El did not hesitate to explain everything that had surprised him from that kryptonian city, as everyone who saw him did not stop telling that he looked like his father, not to mention the customs.

She could not help laughing as she heard him, causing his laughter, but the truth is that she had wanted this moment for years, point in which his cousin could finally understand everything she had told him for years.

It was a noise that made them both turn around looking for the one who was stalking him, but without finding someone, both in tension, something was not right.

She only felt a burning sensation in her chest before falling backwards into her cousin's arms, blood starting to come out of the wound, the pain increasing with every second that passed. She was sure that she was not going to get so far with the kryptonite poisoning her organism, but if there was someone who worried more than herself was her child, she could not let anything happen to him.

"Save him, please," she whispered to Kal-El, beginning to get unconscious.

"Kara, hey, no, stay with me" he asked, grabbing her face, but she could not.

She closed her eyes in tears, only wanting for the little one to be safe and sound even if she did not survive.

 **Hello!**

 **Again a little bit of drama for Karamel, will Kara come out of this? Will the kid do it?**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	18. Chapter 18

"I need help!" Clark yelled entering the DEO, Kara unconscious in his arms while the blood continued to spurt out of her chest.

Alex did not hesitate to run up to him the moment she saw at the state her little sister was in, but he ... Mon-El could not move, his heart beating hard as he tried to stop everything from spinning.

The panic was taking control of him with every second that passed, fear as he watched her lie on a stretcher taking her to the infirmary, so he tried to follow them, but it was Clark who stopped him.

"You aren't in a position to enter there" he looked at him seriously making him nod slightly.

It was true, he was not in a position to remain calm inside that room. He held his head, again everything was spinning, realizing that his cheeks were wet, Was he crying? He had not even realized it.

"What happened?" He turned to the Kryptonian, hoping he could explain something to him, give some logic to what was happening.

"They were following us, we turned and it was the moment they took advantage to attack us" Superman bowed his head. "It was premeditated, they knew how and when they should act" he explained. "Kara asked me to save him, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her" Tears welled up in Clark's eyes, which made him shake his head, it was not his fault.

She asked him to save their son, even in those moments Kara found the strength to protect what she loved the most even if the cost was her own life, that did not matter if the rest left unharmed.

He sighed. This time noticing how the tears came out of his eyes at the uncertainty of whether he would see one of the two alive or if only one would survive or ... None. As much as it cost him, that was a possibility, losing both of them and not even having the chance to meet their little one.

"You did what you could, Clark, don't blame yourself for it," he whispered, looking at the Kryptonian. "It's just ..." He clenched his fist and jaw, anger beginning to take control of his feelings.

"We're going to find them, Mon-El," Clark told him, to which he nodded, for he was going to take care of it.

They both turned to hear Alex's voice, a small hope awakening in him, which tried to eclipse the rage, but this was still a big part of him at that time.

The woman's face was marked by tears, by those that even at those times continued to fall down her cheeks, looking at both of them as if she was looking for a way to talk.

"We have to do a c-section, Kara has been induced in a coma, is the only way for both of them to get out of this alive" she explained them before looking directly at him. "You can enter and be with her or wait here outside until I came out here," she said making him duck his head meditating his options.

A part of him wanted to go in, but he was not sure if he was going to stand in there, What if something went wrong? What if they could not do anything to save them? He did not know if he was strong enough to witness that scene.

However, he ended up nodding slightly, he would not forgive himself for not being there.

"Clark, Could you pick up the twins? I don't think I`ll have time," he asked, as he was sure that the procedure was going to last beyond the time they should pick up the little ones.

The Kryptonian nodded slightly before leaving as he followed Alex into the room, his heart increasing the strength of his heartbeat when he saw her lying there, unconscious, the chest wound still open, but covered by gauze to stop the bleeding.

"Put on the lights," Alex asked, watching the lights in the room turn red in imitation of the sun in their solar system, Rao, they were weakening her, they were going to kill her.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed wanting to remove them.

"Mon-El!" Alex yelled holding him. "I've let you in so you can be with her, not to make it even more complicated," she said, distancing from him.

"You're going to kill her" he said, beginning to get more and more upset.

"You think I want to hurt my sister, Mon-El, I just want to save her" she looked him straight in the eyes and found the same fear that was in his, so he ended up calming down.

He grabbed Kara's hand in his, although she was not awake, he knew he was supporting her and that all he wanted was for everything to go well, for both of them to be safe and sound.

He could barely see the scene, turning as he saw the blood coming out of the cut they had made on her abdomen, his gaze focused on her face as he tried not to start crying again.

He turned his head wanting to make sure of what was happening, watching as they took the baby quickly, which made him sit up without knowing whether he should follow them or not, everything was happening too fast.

"Where ... Where are you taking him?" he questioned making Alex look at him.

"Mon-El, calm down," she asked. "They need to make sure he's okay," she explained as if she wanted to reassure him.

He nodded slightly back to grab her hand, tears falling down his cheeks again, fear and uncertainty taking over him once more.

Little by little everything seemed to be returning to the normality of that room, Kara's wounds completely closed, only being audible the beeps of that machine that was measuring the beats of the Kryptonian.

He kissed her forehead still with tears in his eyes, nervousness still present in him, because no one had told him yet that everything was fine, that they were going to come out of it.

"You have to fight, Kara, I need you to do it" he asked her placing her hair behind her ear, her skin was still pale. "Please ..." he begged without being able to avoid starting to cry again.

"Mon-El," Alex called, making him turn to her. "You can come and see your baby," she said, making him look at Kara, he did not want to leave her alone. "J'onn stays with her." he said as if she had read his mind, so he ended up nodding.

He got up to follow her to the room where his little one was, without being able to avoid closing his eyes to contain his tears when he saw him, he was really tiny.

"He's healthy, he just needs to grow a little more, but thanks to your DNA he's perfectly developed" explained Alex approaching him, which managed to reassure him. "You can touch him" she said.

He watched him carefully, thinking whether or not he should touch him, because he saw him so fragile that he was afraid of hurting him, although he ended up holding his small hand.

"Hey, I'm daddy" he said, holding back his crying. "You're a fighter, like Mommy, right?" He smiled caressing his little face. "It's not nice for me to say it, but I think you look like me" he laughed slightly.

"That's true, he looks like you" Alex laughed. "Do you have a name for him?" She asked to what he shrugged.

Honestly, they had talked about this, but they had not reached any consensus, each with a favorite name, without finding one they both liked, so at that time he did not know what to answer, although he did have a suggestion to make Kara when she woke up.

"Would we be able to take him to the same room as Kara?" he asked, truly he would be much calmer if both were in the same room.

"Eh ..., yes, in a little while they'll take him there" she replied, which made him nod before deciding to go back to Kara's room.

The Kryptonian remained unconscious, but her appearance was much better than before. Shortly after, as Alex had said, the baby was taken to the room.

Kara's eyes opened before closing them again as if the light bothered her, which made her squeeze her hand hard to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, Kara" he stroked his face getting him to look at him. "Everything is fine" he whispered.

"The baby?" She asked beginning to alter again.

"He's there" he pointed to the incubator. "How are you?" he asked.

However, Kara chose not to answer, sitting up in bed with the sole purpose of approaching the incubator, but losing her balance, so he had to take her to hold before approaching the little one to her.

Kara began to cry loudly, he could assure that she felt guilty for what had happened, but she did not allow him to embrace her, because she got rid of him every time he tried.

"It's not your fault," he finished whispering. "He's a fighter, he's going to get out of this," he assured, getting her to look at him before nodding slightly.

Again they entered into a discussion about the name they should put the child, because they continued with the same names they had as favorites. However, when he gave the suggestion, Kara just looked at him for a few seconds before agreeing, that would be the name of the baby.

"Hey, how are you?" Alex asked entering the room.

"Good" Kara answered as she always did, dismissing what might be happening to her.

"Do you already have a name? I have to make his birth certificate" she looked at both of them, but Kara just looked at him, hoping he was the one who spoke.

"Kale Alexander Matthews" he answered the question with a smile. "Without Clark and without you neither of them would be alive, I want my son to be named like his heroes" he explained seeing Alex start to cry.

"Thanks" she whispered as Kara opened her arms to hug her.

He smiled. All the nervousness he had had all afternoon had disappeared and for the first time he could breathe again calmly, noticing how everything around him began to spin again shortly before he eventually fell unconscious.

 **Thanks so much for reading, tell me what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
